Wolf Fantasy
by Mibbia
Summary: Une nouvelle version de Twilight : Bella ne se souvient de rien mise à part une douleur atroce avant de se trouvée seule dans une pleine . Et si la vérité n'était vraiment pas bonne à savoir ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Etrange

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors je tiens à préciser que cette fiction seras relativement longue (dans les 20-30 chapitre et peut être une suite …) et que je posterais de nouveaux chapitres régulièrement !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Prologue :

Je ne saurais pas dire où je me trouvais , mais je savais que j'étais en train de souffrir horriblement .

Le sol sur lequel je me trouvais était glacé mais doux , de la neige sans doute , le sang se répandais autour de moi pendant que j'hurlais pour essayer de faire partir ma douleur . J'avais l'impression d'être sur un bûcher , ne pouvant même pas bouger de ma position fœtal .

Mes cris retentissaient dans la pleine sur laquelle j'étais , ils résonnaient partout rendant encore plus douloureuse ma torture .

Je fut prise de sanglots incontrôlables et le silence régna enfin dans la plaine blanche .

- Laisser moi mourir ... furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche avant que de nombreuses taches noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux .

Je sentie mon âme partir et mon cœur ralentie avant de battre encore quelques secondes pour ne jamais repartir ...

_C'est du moins ce que je crue ._

Chapitre Un :

Les premiers rayons du soleil me firent sortirent de ma léthargie .J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour découvrir avec étonnement que non seulement je n'étais pas morte mais qu'en plus je me trouvais dans de l'herbe fraiche encore humide , nue .

J'essayais de bouger mais je n'y arrivais , je me décidais donc d'observer mon environnement provisoire . Je baissais légèrement la tête afin d'observer mon corps .

Il était couvert de sang et j'appréhendais la douleur mais elle ne vint pas . Au lieu de ça je ressentais un profond calme , une sensation de liberté que je ne saurais expliquée .

Le vent faisait bouger les brindilles d'herbe calmement et je vis alors une ombre s'approchée de moi . Elle fut bientôt suivit par cinq autres toutes plus massives les unes que les autres . La panique me pris quand je découvrais qu'il s'agissait d'une meute de loup gigantesque . Et encore le mot était faible . Le premier , celui qui était le plus proche de moi était largement plus grand qu'un cheval . Il s'approcha alors de moi et je décidais alors de ne pas bouger laissant le destin choisir la suite ou fin de ma vie . Le grand loup était d'une couleur noir immaculé et avait des yeux étrangement ...intelligent et vif ...comme des yeux d'humains ...

Je fermais les yeux quand je le sentis à quelques pas de moi . il se pencha alors et me me grogna dessus mais pas d'une façon à me faire peur mais plutôt à attiré mon intention . Je levais donc les yeux vers lui et me fit signe de sa tête de me lever .

j'étais simplement abasourdis .

Il me regarda longuement avant de sortir ces crocs pour me défier , puis il me poussa . J'avais d'abord failli tombé mais Dieu seul sait comment je suis resté debout et j'ai reculée promptement . Je sentis souvent une douleur horrible me transpercé le cœur et je tombais de tout mon poids contre l'herbe tendre . Les loups se regardèrent puis coururent vers moi . Oubliant la douleur , je sentais que des cris hystériques allèrent sortir de moi d'un moment à l'autre ...

" serais-tu folle Bella ? Lève toi vite et cours !" me disais mon subconscient mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écouter .

Des bruits étranges parcoururent la pleine et me firent frissonner , tout les loups me fixaient de façon différentes , je pouvais distingué dans leurs regards l'amusement , la gène , la haine , l'incompréhension et enfin la fatigue et l'empressement dans les yeux du loup noir . Je me rendis alors compte c'étais moi qui faisait ces bruits dérangeants alors je tentais de me taire puis me relevais . Soudainement mes membres tremblaient et je crue explosé en mille morceau .

Ce qui ne fût pas le cas car je me rendis compte que je venais de faire un saut gigantesque , et que je me trouvais hauts et ...sur mes quatre pattes ? Les loups avaient reculés et ne me semblaient plus si grand ..simplement parceque j'avais moi même grandis . Je m'observais dans les yeux de ce qui semblait être le chef de la meute et ce que je vis me glaça le sang .

Une louve noire et blanches se trouvait à ma place ...et elle avait mes yeux !

- "Ah ben enfin ! "criait une voix aigue dans ma tête

- "Bonjour Bella , ne panique pas s'il te plait" disait une voix grave qui semblait venir d'un homme adulte . Je t'explique en gros : Nous somme les protecteurs Quileutes , les esprits loups . Et tu fais partie de notre meute .

Je sentais que c'étais le loup noir qui me parlait ..mentalement ?

- "Sam , je crois qu'elle à besoin d'autres explications " reprit une autre voix qui vue le mouvement de tête du loup venait d'un brun-roux .

- "Bien ...Vois-tu nous sommes des 'simples' humains qui peuvent se transformé en loup ..comme des loups garous sauf que nous nous transformons lorsque nous paniquons ou sommes en colère .Le processus qui enclenche la transformation d'un loup est l'arrivé d'un vampire ."

- " Vam...pire..." mes pensée étaient très confuses . " C'est un rêve hein ? j'vais me réveillée dans mon lit tranquillement ..."

- " Non . Nous ne sommes pas le fruit de ton imagination . Même si elle semble débordante !" rigola un petit loup gris .

- " Arrête de rire abrutie !" siffla la même voix aigue que j'avais entendue quelques instants plus tôt . Elle appartenais à une louve également grise mais plus grand que l'autre .

- " Taisez vous ! Donc Bella , désolé nous sommes bien réelles comme eux .Ce sont des vampires nomades qui nous ont réveillés .Mais avant de te raconté en détail je vais te présenté le reste de notre clan ." Sam se tourna et me montra chaque loup et son nom approprié .

Seth , Embry , Quil , Leah , Jacob et Sam ...Ma meute ...

- "T'inquiète pas être loup c'est pas si terrible ! Regarde , t'aura jamais froid : On est toujours dans les 40 °C en température corporelle ! " je pue reconnaitre Quil derrière cette voix joueuse .

- "Faudra que tu fasse gaffe avec les vêtements par contre !" m'interpella mentalement Jacob .

- "Tes sens seront également décuplés ainsi tu pourra entendre chaque feuille qui tombe et voir extrêmement loin ." reprit Sam

- "Pourquoi suis-je devenue une louve ? Je ne suis absolument pas une Quileute !"

- " Faut croire que si" répondis gentiment Seth

Tandis que nous parlions mentalement et que je fixais mes "confrères" j'entendis un bruit de pas et une odeur horriblement désagréable vient à ma nez .

Tout les loups se raidirent alors pour se tournés vers l'endroit d'où un humain à la peau brillante sous le soleil sortis des bois .

Il étais blond et avait des yeux dorés qui nous observaient sans peur ni crainte ..il me semblait du moins ...

Tous les loups se positionnaient en position d'attaque , y compris moi car je n'appréciais guère cet étranger .

- "Un sang Froid !" siffla Leah

- "Ne l'attaquez pas , il faut d'abord que je vois si il n'est pas trop dangereux ." rétorqua Sam .

- " C'est ..un ...vampire ...?" demandais-je sans attendre de réponse ..

Sam partit alors dans bois et revint sous sa forme humaine que je venait de découvrir . Il était plutôt pas mal , la vingtaine je dirais et bien musclé .

Le vampire s'approcha alors de Sam lentement et nous nous mirent alors à grogner ce qui ne plaisait visiblement pas à Sam qui c'était tourné pour nous lancer un regard noir .Le regard d'un chef voulant être obéit .

Le vampire serra alors la main de Sam et se présenta de manière très calme alors qu'il était entouré par des loups géants .

-" Je me présente : Carlisle Cullen ."

Voilà un premier chapitre un peu court désolé les autres seront plus longs !

L'arrivé des autres Cullen dans le prochain chapitre !

J'espère que ce début vous aura plut , bisous et n'oublier pas un p'tit commentaire sa fait toujours plaisir et c'est toujours gratuit !

Mibbia .


	2. Chapitre 2 : Approche

_Hello !_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de poster un commentaire au chapitre 1 , sa ma beaucoup touché !_

_Sur ce , bonne lecture :)_

_- « Je me présente : Carlisle Cullen . »_

Le vampire blond souriait amicalement et j'entendis Leah grognée à côté de moi .

J'étais perdue , tout ce passait tellement vite ! Je tremblais sous ma forme de louve quand je vis que 'Carlisle Cullen' me regardais . Il n'avait pas l'air méchant mais j'étais figée par la peur qu'il ne me saute dessus contenue du fait que j'étais la plus petite louve de la meute , et donc la plus faible .

Jacob dû remarqué ma peur car en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire , il était devant moi prêt à me protéger . Il me plaisait bien ce loup !

Sam interrompis mes pensés en parlant avec un calme extraordinaire au Sang Froid .

Sans que je n'ai pû l'apercevoir , trois femelles et deux autres mâles arrivèrent face à nous , à côté de leur chef blond .La panique devait se lire dans mes yeux car une des femelles , la plus petite qui me faisait penser à un lutin , me sourit et s'approcha lentement de moi avec grâce .Tous les loups retroussaient leurs babines et grondaient intérieurement quand elle tendit le bras vers moi .

Ses yeux ne montraient aucune animosité envers nous , particulièrement envers moi . Je décelais même ..de la joie ?

-« _Mais quecequ'elle fait ?_ » Jacob me regardait d'abord avant de poser son regard sur la petite brune .

- « Bonjour , je suis Alice Cullen , je ne te veux pas de mal , pas de panique ! » chantais sa petite voix aigu mais très jolie .

Elle posa alors sa main sur mon museau et tout le monde , vampires comme loups regardaient notre échange . Sa main était froide mais douce , comme du marbre . Je ne comprenait absolument pas Alice . Elle me souriait puis se tourna vers sa famille . Leur chef était visiblement gêné et retorqua un sourire d'excuse à Sam .

- « Je suis désolé .. » murmura-t-il

- « Je sens qu'ils ... » Alice s'interrompit et ses yeux fixaient un points invisible ..elle semblait soudainement vidée , comme une statue .

Sam s'énervait malgré lui , je le sentais .

- « Bref , que faites vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir près des visages pâles ! » grondait-il .

- « _Sa vas être drôle je le sens_ _!_ » pensait Seth , il semblait sincère .

- «_En quoi devoir tués des gens est-il drôle ?_ » disait quelqu'un ...qui n'était autre que moi .

- « _C'est même pas des gens , ils ont pas d'âmes ! _» siffla encore une fois Leah . Je sentais que je ne m'entendrait jamais avec elle .

Un bruit sourd montais dans ma poitrine , je voulais défendre ces vampires . Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Sans doute parce qu'ils ne semblaient en aucun cas méchants . Je voulais en réalité défendre Alice , la première fille au monde qui s'adressait à moi d'une façon aimable .Peut être serions nous amies un jours ?

Carlisle , qui nous avait observé durant notre échange mentale , pris la parole .

- « Nous ne voulons aucun mal aux humains , nous ne les chassons pas ! »

- « _Pff , tu parle !_ » Jacob ne les appréciait visiblement pas comme moi .

- « Quelles preuves avons nous ? » demandais Sam .

- « Nos yeux , nous avons les yeux dorés car nous ne buvons que le sang animal . Nous aimerions juste venir habité près de Forks afin de vivre parmi les humains . »

- « Et ainsi pouvoir les mordent . Hors de question . »

- « Nous vous promettons de n'en mordre aucun . »

L'échange entre les deux chefs était plutôt tendue , j'observais alors les vampires en face moi .

Le faite qu'ils existent , tout comme les loups-garous me faisais frissonner . Si sa se trouve La bigfoot existe aussi .Quelque chose se déclencha alors alors en moi et une question vint se posée dans mon esprit : _Que c'est-il passé avant que je me retrouves ici , dans une plaine , nue ?_

Si j'étais sous forme humaine , je rougirais comme une pivoine . Toute la meute ma vue nue ..

Qu'elle honte !

Je décidais alors d'essayer de suivre les dialogues entre nos chef respectifs quand j'avais remarqués que toute la meute me dévisageait .

C'était donc la tête baissée par la honte que j'écoutais , visiblement ils s'étaient décidés à faire un compromis : Les vampires peuvent vivre parmi les humains mais ne doivent en aucun cas mordre un de ces derniers ni mettre les pieds dans La Push , terrain qui appartenait aux Quileutes .

Je levais la tête pour regardé autour de moi les vampires , Alice était toujours devant moi mais n'étais plus en 'mode statue' . Elle se pencha alors vers moi et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour .

Elle me chuchotait quelque chose :

- « Nous serons amies très bientôt , Bella , je le sens ! »

Comment savait-elle mon prénom ? J'étais sûre que Sam ne nous avait pas présenté .Toute la meute , y compris Sam me fixait , étonné .

- « Alice est médium . Elle voit l'avenir des humains , des vampires mais ..pas des loups-garous habituellement.. » C'était un des mâles qui parlait .

Il était blond également mais plus jeune , plus grand aussi mais toute fois plus petit que son voisin qui était brun et très très très musclé , ils se tenaient tout deux près d'une blonde magnifique et d'une femme aux cheveux caramels qui regardais 'Carlisle' avec amour .Ils avaient effectivement tous les yeux dorés .

- « Bella n'est pas une louve comme les autres j'imagine » Sa voix était joyeuse et pleine d'entrain quand elle s'adressa à son clan . « Bella , fais attention quand tu rentrera chez toi ! » elle rigolais en me regardant . Nous étions tous perdus face à elle .

- « _Super Bella , à peine transformée t'attire déjà les ennuis !_ » C'était Embry , je croie …

-« _C'est pas sa faute si y'a une tarée chez les vampires ...enfin je veux dire ENCORE une tarée ..._ » Jacob me défendait encore une fois et ça me touchait .

Sam serra de nouveau sa main et nous partîmes tous sous notre apparences animales .

- « Bella , vient demain à la Push , nous t'expliquerons tout . » Sam me regardait puis ils se dispersèrent me laissant seule au beau milieu d'une forêt tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber . Je décidais de garder ma forme de louve ayant trop peur des animaux de cette forêt . Je me reperrais avec un panneau ...J'avais lue un article récemment disant que des ours attaquaient régulierrement dans cette forêt . Un frisson me parcourais l'échine .

Le silence était effrayant , les animaux devaient sois dormirent soit se cacher de moi ..Sous ma forme de louve géante , je me disait qu'aucun animal risquerait sa vie pour m'attaquer ..

Du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre .J'avançait pendant plusieurs minutes (je glissais plus d'une fois ce qui me fit comprendre la remarque d'Alice ) puis me trouvais face à une route , un soupir de soulagement sortis de ma mouche tandis que je me dirigeais vers Forks en courant . On ne sais jamais , si un humains me voyait …

J'arrivais enfin devant ce que mon esprit me disait être ma maison , quelques souvenirs revenaient à moi mais je ne savais toujours pas comment j'étais devenue louve ... Je me rappelais alors de toute ma vie en voyant la boîte aux lettres « Swan » .

J'étais Isabella Swan , 17 ans depuis le 13 septembre , nous étions en décembre . J'allais en cours au lycee de Forks depuis que j'avais déménagée de la Floride laissant ma mère avec Phil son nouveau mari .Tout était clair sauf le temps qui était passé depuis le ..14 décembre …

**Flash back ;**

**Charlie regardait la télé quand je lui dit que je me sentais mal .**

**- « Je crois que je vais t'emmener à l'hopital tu à vraiment très mauvaise mine ma chérie » Il était très inquiet et avait sursauté quand il avait touché mon front . « Nom d'un chien ! Tu es brulante de fièvre ! »**

**J'avais la tête qui tournait .**

**-« Papa ...sa vas aller si tu pouvais juste aller me chercher à la pharmacie des médicaments ..sa serait sympa .. » Il sautait alors du canapé et pris sa veste .**

**- »Bouge pas ma Bella , je reviens tout de suite ! » et il sortit en trombe .**

**Ma tête était sur le point d'explosé je décidais donc de sortir un peu prendre l'air frais en remerciant Dieu de m'avoir fait venir à Forks , là ou il fait toujours froid .**

**Une fois dehors , chaque bruit me semblait horrible .sans m'en rendre compte je courrais alors vers la forêt , la chaleur qui règnait en moi me fit arraché me fit crié et je me mis à cracher un liquide rouge qui semblait être du sang .. j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi , un homme vue sa carrure , je me retrouvais alors au sol et je vis deux yeux rouges me regardé avant de tomber dans l'inconscient .**

**Fin Flash back .**

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient . Un vampire . C'était sans nul doute un vampire . Je me baissais sur mes deux jambes et réalisais que j'étais redevenue humaine .Si l'on pue dire .

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Charlie , mon père , sortais de la maison avec les poubelles .

Il s'approcha de moi sans s'en rendre compte et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur moi . J'avais vraiment crue qu'il allait fair une crise cardiaque quand il remarqua que la jeune fille nue devant lui était sa fille . Il courrait alors vers moi , et me prenait dans ses grands bras chauds . Je pleurais alors toutes les larmes de mon corps . _Pourquoi moi ? Je voulais vivre une vie normale ! Pas devenir une louve ! Je ne voulais pas non plus rencontrer des vampires !_

Mon père me prenait alors dans ces bras et me portait jusqu'à ma chambre . Mes larmes continuaient de couler tandis que je me battais interrieurement contre moi même car , aussi horrible cela puisse être , une partie de moi était heureuse de ce qui m'arrivait : « enfin un peu d'action dans ma vie si monote » chancelais cette dernière . Mais je ne voulais pas accepter cela , j'étais un monstre entouré par d'autre monstres !

La vie est parfois si cruelle !

Je pleurais encore pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Charlie restait avec moi , sanglotant lui aussi, sa main dans la mienne quand je tombais dans les bras de Morphé .

Mon esprit devait se reposé car demain serait une très , très longue journée .

Un p'tit mot de Mibbia :

Bon alors j'éspère que vous êtes pas déçue ;)

Oui je sais Edward n'est pas là mais patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage !

Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas non plus très long mais comme il sort très rapidement après le premier chapitre j'éspère que sa ira quand même !

Voilà sur ce , n'oublié pas un p'tit commentaire pour une pauvre petite adolescante en manque d'amour ^^

bisous et merci de suivre ma fiction !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Examen

_Hey !_

_Merci mille fois pour vos com's et l'ajout de mon histoire dans vos favoris , sa m'encourage beaucoup !_

_Bref voilà un chapitre asser important : l'arrivée d'Edward :)_

_bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : 

Après avoir pleurée dans les bras de Charlie et mettre endormie , je me suis réveillée tard dans la nuit . Je passais un rapide coup d'œil sur mon réveil et découvrais qu'il était trois heure du matin .

Ma gorge était complétement sèche comme si j'avais criée toute la nuit alors je décidais de descendre boire un verre de lait , c'est se que je faisais lorsque j'étais enfant pour me détendre et vous vous doutez bien qu'après la journée que j'avais passé je devais me détendre . Je marchais donc sur la pointe des pieds pour aller vers l'escalier quand j'entendis un bruit provenant de la chambre de mon père .Je passais donc ma tête dans la petite chambre où j'avais autre fois dormis lors des orages , quand j'avais 5 ans .

Mon cœur s'arrêta alors lorsque je vis mon père , baignant dans des draps remplis de sang .malgré la panique qui me submergeait , je m'approchais de mon géniteur et vis deux petites marques sur son cou . Deux petite marques de canines entourées par le sang .

Soudainement , je sentais mon corps partir en arrière et des mains entouraient alors mon buste , une main glacé se posa sur ma joue et me caressait tandis que je me débattais dans des bras visiblement trop forts pour ma petite carrure . Un petit rire diabolique sortit de la bouche de mon assaillant et il baissa ses lèvres sur ma gorge . Je me figeais soudainement et respirait une dernière bouffée d'air alors que je sentais des dents acérés rentré en moi .

- « NOOOOOOON ! » hurlais-je en sautant de mon lit , les mains sur mon cou intacte .

Mon père qui dormait dans le rocking-chair fit un bon qui m'aurait fait rire dans d'autre circonstance pour accourir vers moi .

Des larmes glacées roulaient sur mes joues . _Un cauchemar , juste un cauchemar … _

J'avais des frissons dans tout le corps et mon père m'aida à me recouchée .

Mais le sommeil ne revenait pas , je ne _voulais_ pas me rendormir car je savais qu'un autre rêve dans le même genre viendrais me hanter. Mon père était blanc comme un linge lorsqu'il dormait .

Combien de temps étais-je partie pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Je décidais donc de regardé sur mon portable la date qu'il affichait : 16 décembre .

J'avais disparue pendant deux jours environs ...je m'attendais à plus mais j'étais soulagée d'une certaine manière .Mon père avait dû vivre un enfer , je savais très bien que j'étais son unique famille .Mon réveil indiquait sept heures lorsque je commençais à sortir de mon lit pour mettre une tenue plus décente qu'un t-shirt de mon père bien trop grand .. Je remarquais alors que j'avais mal au cœur , je courrais donc aux toilettes . _(ndla : je vous passe les détails hein ;D)_

Lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre mon père avait disparue et la panique qui avait pris possession de moi cette nuit revenait alors je courrais dans chaque pièce de l'étage avant de descendre et de voir mon père qui cuisinait (!) une omelette au bacon .Il se tournait vers moi avec un pauvre sourire et me demandais comment j'allais . Bien sûre je ne lui dit pas que je souffrais intérieurement au point de vouloir mourir parce que j'étais un loup-garou et que des vampires , serte végétariens , allaient emménager en ville .Non je lui répondais que sa pouvais aller alors il commença son inquisition .

- « Bella , ou étais-tu pendant ces deux jours ? T'as-t-on kidnappée ? Ma chérie ...as-t-on abusé de toi ? Je m'en veux tellement jamais je n'aurais dû ... »Il commençait à rejeter la faute sur lui !

- « Papa ! Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute ! J'ai quittée la maison pour prendre l'air et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais dans...le jardin ...je ne souviens plus de rien mais je suis presque sûre que ..je suis encore ..vierge ..même si je me suis retrouvée nue ... » je m'étais empourpré , je le saurais si je n'étais plus vierge , je connais mon corps . J'avais mal au cœur et avais des bleus un peu partout mais n'avais rien au bas-ventre . Je pensais plutôt avoir ...enfaite je n'en avais aucune idée .

- « Enfaite je ne me souviens presque plus de rien ... » avouais-je

Il se tourna vers sa ...mixture et après un long silence reprit la parole .

- « Il faut que tu mange , après nous irons à l'hôpital te faire examiner »

J'étais proche de l'hystérie , j'avais maintenant une température corporelle très élevée à cause de ..ma deuxième nature et un médecin normale paniquerait et le secret serait découvert . Je n'avais pas encore parlée avec Sam mais je savais qu'il fallait que sa reste secret , même auprès de mon père .

Mes membres tremblaient , j'allais me transformée si je ne me contrôlais pas . Je respirais calmement et je sentais que ça s'arrangeait. Mon père ne c'était rendue compte de rien , heureusement .Je sentais qu'il n'était pas question d'échappée à ce dernier tant que j'étais avec lui alors je me disais que j'improviserais une fois à l'hôpital .

Comme je m'en doutais , Charlie était très mauvais cuisinier et son omelette laissait à désirer mais je ne relevais pas . Il était déjà à deux doigts de craquer et je tenais à ma vie malgré tout .

Après avoir enfilé un jean et une chemise , nous sortîmes en silence pour arriver à l'hôpital un quart d'heure plus tard , une boule dans mon estomac . Je me sentais défaillir lorsque je vis la taille du bâtiment , il était bien plus grand que le lycée et je m'y perdais déjà . Nous étions dans une salle d'attente lorsque des personnes que je connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras .

- « Oh mon Dieu ! Belle tu vas bien nous sommes si soulagés ! » cria une femme accompagnée par son mari chauve. Mon père l'embrassait amicalement et les remerciait pour leurs soutiens durant mon absence . Des cernes étaient largement visibles sous ses yeux , la culpabilité me rongeait malgré le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute. Une porte s'ouvrit et un docteur arriva .

Et pas n'importe quel docteur !

C'était le chef des vampires ! J'éprouvais tout de suite de la répulsion vis à vis de lui mais il s'approcha de nous . Il semblait avoir compris qui j'étais , soit une louve mais il n'hésita pas à prendre la main de mon père pour la serré puis vint vers moi .

- « Bonjour ,je suis le . Quel est votre problème ? » Je notais qu'il me jetais des regards inquiets tandis qu'il parlait avec Charlie .

- « Ma fille à besoin d'être ausculté docteur . » répliqua mon père avec un sourire aimable .

- « Bien venez avec moi mademoiselle .. »

- »Swan. Bella Swan . » le coupais-je sans attendre . Il acquiesçait en silence puis me fit signe d'avancé .

Mon père me fis les gros yeux tandis je suivais le docteur dans la salle de consultation .

J'étais incroyablement soulagée d'être tombée sur lui . Il savait se que j'étais et ne le dirais pas ( j'en étais sûre à 99,9%) et de plus … je l'aimais bien même si mes gênes me disaient de partir en courant ou bien de l'attaquer . Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui me rassurait .

Je m'assis sur un table . Il commença l'examen et me dit que j'allais bien pour une louve . Il avait l'air d'en connaître beaucoup sur ma race , étrange .Peut être existait-il d'autre clan de loups ? Il se racla la gorge et je compris que je devais répondre à une question , pour savoir si je souffrais quelque part , je lui expliquais donc ma gène au cœur , il me dit que la douleur était normale car mes organes devait s'habitués à ma nouvelle nature et m'expliquait deux ou trois trucs au sujet de ma race comme ma température (corporelle) élevée par rapport aux humains normaux . Soudainement la question que j'appréhendais arriva .

- « Es-tu vierge , Bella ? » Il ne semblait pas gêné , c'était son métier après tout .Dalleur un vampire médecin , c'est pas franchement banale et habituelle mais remarque , un loup-garou maladroit non plus à mon humble avis .

- « Et bien oui je crois mais ...comment dire ... » j'étais rouge comme une tomate mais il eu l'air de comprendre car il demanda à une infirmière d'examiner mon bas ventre . Il était vraiment gentil et compréhensif , c'était sans doute sa qui me donnais tant confiance en lui .Je suivais donc une jeune femme vers une salle puis après quelques minutes d'examen elle me dit que tout allait bien et que j'étais toujours vierge . Le soulagement était telle que je sautais partout et bien sûre je tombais mais étrangement pas sur le sol mais dans les bras du Dr Vampire _(ndla : je voulais trop la faire celle là !)_ et me relevais de suite en le remerciant . Je n'avais aucun doute sur le faite qu'il n'attaquerait jamais les humains vue la proximité simple et le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même à la vue du sang (j'avais remarquer son regard lorsqu'un gamin est passé dans le couloir la main en sang). Après m'avoir posé délicatement sur le sol il ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma et enfin la rouvrit . Je ne comprenais pas son attitude avant qu'il n'ose enfin parler de nouveau .

- « Je sais que cela n'a aucun rapport Bella mais ...voudrais-tu venir chez nous un jour ? Ma fille Alice n'en peut plus d'attendre alors si tu pouvais ...juste passer .. » Il semblait vraiment gêné et cela me fit sourire . Alice ...ma potentiel futur amie vampire ..Mais la réalité revient vers moi comme une baffe .

- « Je dois d'abord en parler avec ..euh..ma meute » marmonnais-je sachant qu'il entendrait et sortie précipitamment vers mon père ; fuyant rapidement le .

Je dit à ce dernier que j'allais bien et le rassurais à propos de ma virginité . Il semblait vraiment soulagé puis la colère apparu sur sur son visage une fois que nous étions dans l'habitacle de la voiture .

- « Bella , à partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne sort jamais sans m'avoir prévenue , tu m'entends ? Même pour chercher le courrier !Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! » cria-t-il . Ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère mais plus du désespoir . Jamais je ne voudrais que nous revivions sa , même si une grande partie de ces deux jours était encore un mystère , je savais avec certitude que j'étais en « bonne santé » .

- « Oui papa , je te le promet . » répondis-je enfin puis ce fût un silence calme qui régnait dans la voiture .Alors que nous roulions tranquillement à travers la forêt pour retourner dans la petite maison dans laquel nous vivion je vis quelque chose briller ..

Quelqu'un briller . Un vampire donc .

Pourtant j'étais sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vue , il n'était donc pas un Cullen .

Je sentis une boule se formé dans mon estomac tandis qu'il se tournait très très lentement vers moi , il devait sentir que quelqu'un l'épiait .

Quand je le vis enfin réellement je fût choquée . J'avais remarqué que les vampires étaient plus beaux que les humains mais lui était ...La perfection incarnée .

Il avait des cheveux cuivrés et un visage parfait . En plus de ça il avait un corps magnifique et musclé . Il était aussi jeune , le même âge que le mien je dirais. J'avais l'impression d'être morte et qu'un Dieu Grecque me regardais avec ses beaux yeux ...Rouges ?

Héhé , c'est Mibbia :

Et voilà ce chapitre encore un peu court mais bon désolé !

Je voulais coupé ici pour gardé du suspens :)

Je vous prévient dors et déjà que la suite ne sera sans doute pas comme vous l'imaginer ;)

Merci encore mille fois pour vos commentaires et favoris ! Vous imaginez pas comme sa m'aide !

J'aimerais bien en recevoir un peu plus mais déjà je suis contente , lol !

Merci aussi de lire ma fiction et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes , je fais ce que je peux ^^ !

Bisous à vous , chères lecteurs !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Entendre , Surprendre

_Ta-dame , le chapitre quatre !_

_En ce moment j'essaye d'amélioré ma façon d'écrire donc j'espère que vous l'avez remarqués (un tout p'tit peu au moins ^^')_

_J'ai oubliée de le préciser mais les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !_

_Et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe !_

Chapitre 4

_« J'avais l'impression d'être morte et qu'un Dieu Grecque me regardais avec ses beaux yeux ...Rouges ? »_

Le vampire m'observait donc de ses yeux rouges qui semblaient brulés par la soif . Il me scrutait , le visage dure et crispé , et se mit en position d'attaque . Tendu comme un lion , il me grognait dessus malgré la distance qui se trouvait entre nous alors que mon père ne se rendait compte de rien .

J'étais morte de peur quand je vis mon ennemie mortel avancé vers nous lentement alors que nous roulions face à lui . Il s'arrêta subitement et nous regarda passés , soudainement livide et dépourvut d'émotion .

Décidément , le monde est bien étrange .

Je fixais toujours l'Adonis quand mon père m'interpella :

- « Queceque tu regarde comme ça Bella ? » il semblait inquiet pour ma santé mentale .

Je me retournais pour lui répondre ( j'étais penché sur la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture) que j'avais vue un très bel oiseau _(ndla : c'est vrai non?) _ce qui le calma directement malgré que dorénavant il semblait constamment à deux doigt de tomber dans les pommes

Quand je me retournais vers le vampire , il avait disparue et mon père accéléra la vitesse de nos déplacement dans la forêt .

Mes pensées étaient tourmentées :un vampire aux yeux rouges ...un vampire buveur de sang humain était dans la forêt de Forks et qui sait si il était seul ?

Je tremblais encore une fois , voulant me transformer pour suivre le vampire dans la forêt , mais ne pouvais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que mon père ferait une crise cardiaque si il me voyait en louve . Il était un homme simple et discret , moins il en savait mieux il était .

Je respirais donc lentement et vit Charlie me regarder du coin de l'œil , toujours inquiet .

Après avoir repris mes esprits , je regardais le rétroviseur dans lequel mon reflet se tenait . Je compris instantanément la raison de l'inquiétude de mon père : J'avais l'air d'un cadavre ..d'un vampire . Des cernes presque violettes se trouvaient sous mes yeux , mes cheveux étaient en bataille , ma peau était extrêmement blanche était pratiquement translucide . Mais le pire était mes yeux , le noir avait remplacé la couleur chocolat qu'ils possédaient en temps normale et ils semblaient ...dangereux ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je devais me forcer à respirer . Je m'apercevais alors que la voiture était arrêter devant notre maison , ma porte était ouverte et Charlie me tendait une main dont j'avais véritablement besoin pour me lever .

Une fois rentrée , Je repensais aux aventures que j'avais vécue depuis quelques jours . Un souvenir me revint , la phrase de Sam concernant le fait que je devais aller le voir aujourd'hui .

Je ravalais ma salive calmement , décidant que j'irais une fois Charlie endormie .

Pour me changer les idées , j'ai décidée de faire le repas pour mon père , je mis les lasagnes à cuirs quand il décida d'aller voir Billy Black pour lui rendre un objet , un vieux livre visiblement intitulé « la pêche , un art ancien ».

J'eus envie de rire à l'idée de voir mon père lire un tel ouvrage, il disait qu'il n'avait jamais le temps pour ces sornettes mais d'un coup le nom de son ami qu'il a cité c'est illuminer dans mon esprit .

Billy Black était un Quileute .

- « Tu veux bien venir avec moi Bells ? Après ce qui c'est passé ... » dit-il en interrompant mes pensés .

- « Oui oui , bien sûre Char...papa ! »

Il ne le savait pas mais il m'avait franchement aidé , je ne serais pas obligée de sortir en pleine nuit .

- « Bien alors , je vais l'appeler après manger . » conclu-t-il finalement .

Nous mangions en silence , songeant à différentes choses .L'air troublé,il me scrutait régulièrement et je n'eus donc aucun mal à savoir quel était le sujet de ses tourments .

Quant à moi , mon esprit se remémorait le vampire que j'avais vue . Il était vraiment magnifique mais il semblait , d'une certaine façon , égaré dans lui même . C'étais vraiment étrange ...

Perdue dans mes souvenirs , un aspect de son physique me revint : ses yeux rouges . Je respirais durement , la douleur au cœur revenant quand je me dit que_ tout les vampires ne sont pas comme les Cullen ._

Cette réalité me tuait bien qu'après tout je n'étais pas étonnée . Les légendes et les mythes devaient bien venir de la réalité .

Je voulais vraiment en savoir plus sur eux , vampires , et sur nous , loups-garous quand j'eus finis de ranger les couverts dans les placards et que mon cœur se calmait .

Je me doutais bien que je me devais de parler du Sang Froid de ce matin à ma meute mais redoutais le châtiment qu'endurerais ce dernier .

_Bella , serais-tu folle ? Tu serais prête à le défendre alors qu'il tue des humains , sans compter le fait que tu ne le connais absolument pas ? _hurlais ma conscience .

Il valait mieux que je l'écoute , il a sans doutes tué des humains pour avoir ses yeux , des personnes ayant des souvenirs , une famille , des amis , un futur , des ambitions … **Une âme**.

Ce dernier mot fût une révélation , ce monstre (_ndla : oulalala , Bella !) _méritait de payer !

Mon père me regardait , encore une fois très inquiet . J'étais planté dans la cuisine en train de grogner contre une brique de lait , je comprenais donc son attitude . Une fois le lait dans le frigo , j'affichais un petit sourire à mon père , mes joues devenant roses , afin de lui faire comprendre (j'espère) que je n'étais pas folle . Il prit alors le téléphone et je fis mine de partir pour en réalité écouter la conversation _( ndla : ne le faite pas , c'est pas bien :p ) _.

Grâce à moi ouïe sur développée , je pouvais tout entendre :

- « Salut Billy , c'est Charlie . »

- « Salut , que-t-arrive-t-il ? » On pouvait décelé une légère tension dans la voix de l'homme .

- « C'était juste pour confirmer cette après-midi , tu sais le bouquin ? »

- « Ah oui bien sûr ! » il rigolais presque à présent puis se racla la gorge « Hum...Est-ce que Bella viendra ? »

J'étais subitement tendue .

- « Oui , pourquoi ? » Charlie semblait déstabilisé par cette question .

- « Bella manque à Jacob , voilà tout ! » il rigolait d'un faux rire mais mon père ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué .

- « Ok , bon ben à tout de suite alors ! » Puis mon père raccrocha .

Comment ça , à tout de suite ?

Je devais me préparé rapidement et reprendre mes esprits ou bien j'allais m'écroulé dans les escaliers . Il me fallait plus de temps pour être prête mentalement mais Charlie ne me laissait pas le choix visiblement .

Le trajet vers La Push se déroula tranquillement , je ne revis plus le buveur de sang et pour être franche , j'en étais franchement soulagée .

La maison des Black était petite et faite uniquement en bois , elle se trouvait près des bois là où l'air était encore plus humide jamais .

Après que la sonnette est retentis , un homme en fauteuil roulant que j'identifiais comme le fameux Billy sortit nous accueillir .Je remarquais également qu'il m'avait lancer un regard respectueux , histoire de me faire comprendre qu'il savait qui ou plutôt , ce que j'étais .

- « Bonjour Charlie ! Salut Bella , Jacob t'attends près du garage » La voix de Billy était grave mais sympathique .

Je partis donc vers un petit garage fait avec de la taule . Je venais d'arriver devant la porte lorsque Jacob , que je n'avais pas vue sous forme humaine depuis des année , sauta sur moi .

Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que moi alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans . Ses bras extrêmement musclés m'encerclèrent le buste quand il me prit dans ses bras .

- « Whaou Bella , j'arrive pas à croire que tu fasse partie des notre ! » Il avait la même voix que dans son esprit _(ndla : je sais pas si c'est super claire , bref)_

_- « _Euh ..moi non plus .. » je suffoquais presque dans ses bras .

Juste après m'avoir laisser respirer , il me prit la main et se mis à galoper vers les bois .

- « Sam nous attends , faut pas trainer Bells ! » Sa vitesse était très élevée , si j'avais été une humain normale , je serais sans doute tombé . Mais ma condition de loup ne m'empêchait quand même pas de_ manquer_ de tomber à plusieurs reprises .

Quand _(enfin)_ nous fûmes arrivés , Sam s'approcha de moi pour me saluer avant de m'indiquer un arbre mort sur lequel je devais m'assoir .

- « Bon alors Bella , comme tu as pus le remarqués depuis deux jours tu es devenue une louve .

Cependant , d'après les anciens , tu ne viendrais pas des Quileutes mais d'un tout autre 'clan' de loups-garous ce qui expliquerait ta pâleur et ta forme de loup différente de nous . En effet , tu es légèrement plus grande que la moyenne et ton pelage est plus fournis que le nôtre . Nous pensons donc que tu viens d'une ancienne tribu du nord , on les surnommait les loups de glaces mais cependant nous ignorons leurs véritables noms . Il semblerait également que ça soit ta mère qui porte le gêne et qui le tiendrais elle même de ses parents mais hélas nous n'en avons pas la certitude car cette tribu a disparue depuis un siècle . D'après la légende , les loups de glaces se serraient battus jusqu'à la mort contre des Sangs Froids , une seule louve aurait survecue mais serait partie , l'âme rongé par la perte de sa famille . On dit qu'elle serait passer brièvement parmi nous sous sa forme animale soit une grande louve au pelage garnis de poils épais et d'un blanc scintillant sous la lune . On ne savait pas qu'elle portait un enfant en elle par contre .. »

J'étais absorbée par l'histoire de mon arrière grand mère . La tristesse c'était emparée de moi en apprenant que les seules autres personnes comme moi ont disparue , me laissant seule . J'éprouvais une haine profonde maintenant envers les vampires . Sam reprit alors la parole tandis que d'autre membre de la meute se montrait , trop interresés par l'histoire pour rester cachés dans les bois .

- « Quelques années plus tard , un des nôtres qui était partit à la recherche de nourriture le soir a dit aux anciens qu'il était tombé face à une louve gigantesque au poil brillant la nuit , il dit même qu'elle tenait en sa gueule un Sang-Froid mort . Les anciens firent le rapprochement et comprirent que la louve vengeait la perte de son clan à elle seule . Pendant plusieurs années , les vampires eurent disparus de nos contrés et nos guerriers pouvaient vieillirent en paix grâce à une louve au courage exemplaire . De nombreuses années plus tard , Bella , ta mère est arrivé à Forks mais nous nous doutions qu'elle était la descendante de la louve car elle lui ressemblait énormément selon l'unique ancien qui avait vue ton arrière grand mère . Les vampires nomades recommencèrent à venir déclenchant ainsi nos mutations . Et voilà , la boucle est presque bouclée . »

Sam souriait vaguement tandis que j'étais extrêmement émue . Mon arrière grand mère était donc très courageuse et avait vécue une horreur . Les autres me fixait d'un air respectueux , même Leah .

Après avoir avalé toute l'histoire , il m'expliqua que j'appartenais néanmoins à cette meute si je le désirais (ce que j'acceptais bien sûr) . Il me dit également qu'il était l'Alpha et Jacob était le Bêta , il me raconta l'histoire des Quileutes puis m'expliqua des choses concernant mon nouveau mode de vie : ne rien dire à quiconque et sortir la nuit pour garder la forêt contre les vampires .

Ma tête allait exploser avec tout ça !

Puis me revint ma mésaventure du matin :

- « Je voudrais vous signalez que ce matin ..j'ai aperçut un Sang Froid aux yeux rouges , près de la ville . » J'étais en quelque sorte gênée de devoir annoncé ça alors qu'il régnait une ambiance agréable parmi nous mais je me devais de le dire . Sam retint alors son souffle alors qu'il tremblait avec vigueur _(ndla je sais pas si sa se dit ..)_ puis dit à voix haute :

- « Une sangsue aux yeux rouges signifie un tueur . Il faut à tout pris s'en débarrassé avant qu'il ne s'attaque aux hommes . »

Il recula alors et se mit à courir vers la forêt , ses vêtement explosèrent pendant sa transformation . J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa tenue de rechange , comme il m'avait conseillé de faire . Tous le suivirent et se transformaient . Moi y compris .

Tandis que je les observais courir je me rendis compte qu'effectivement , j'étais plus grande qu'eux mis à part Sam . Je ne saurais dire si mes poils blancs brillaient sous la lune vue qu'il faisait encore jour . J'eus alors une pensée pour Charlie qui ne se doutait de rien .

Un hurlement sinistre se fit entendre dans les montagnes .

- « Sam a dû le trouver ! » Jacob courrais vraiment très rapidement mais Sam était le meilleur car nous l'avions perdue mais nous courrions toujours vers sa voix car c'était sans nul doute Sam qui avais hurlé . Nous arrivâmes alors face à notre Alpha visiblement en plein combat contre une femelle rousse et deux mâles très diffèrent l'un de l'autre . Sam était blessé au niveau de la gorge et boitait , malgré le faite que nous guerrisions vite , il souffrait horriblement mais restait fière face à eux . Nous arrivâmes tous en même temps face à nos ennemis qui semblaient horrifiés à notre vue .

Sans réfléchir , j'ai alors sauté sur la rousse qui cria et m'envoya dans les arbres . La réaction de Jacob fût immédiate , il l'attrapa par le pied et l'envoya en l'air , je m'étais relevée rapidement et avais donc sauté , prenant mon ennemie dans la gueule . Elle hurla mille morts avant que je ferme ma gueule sur sa chevelure frisée qui tomba alors par terre .

Croyez moi ou pas , je n'ai jamais rien goutée d'aussi infecte qu'un vampire .

Les deux mâles qui étaient restés en retrait durant notre combat c'étaient échappés et le reste de la meute les avaient suivis .

Jacob et moi étions seuls parmi la mer d'arbre quand je pris conscience de mon geste . J'avais tuée un vampire et Jacob semblait énervé .

- « Bella ! Bon sang mais tu aurais pue être tuer ! »

- « Je..euh..oh... » je n'arrivais pas à penser

- « Ca vas ? T'as pas l'air bien ..? » il semblait vraiment inquiet

je reculais alors et partis en courant , Oh mon Dieu j'ai tué quelqu'un !

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage tandis que je galopais parmi la forêt , brisant des arbres sur mon passage .

Et oui un loup peut pleurer .

J'entendais les pensés de Jacob approchées alors j'accélérais vivement . Je courais vers le nord visiblement et les montagnes m'entouraient . J'étais si loin que le silence était partout , il n'y avait rien à part ma respiration qui brisait le silence .

J'étais couchée sur un rocher , des sanglots cette fois sans larmes me secouaient et mon poil se hérissait sans cesse . Il y avait beaucoup de vent mais je n'avais pas froid .

Je repensais à mon père et m'apprêtais à revenir près des miens quand ma route fût coupée par _**Lui.**_

_**Youuuhouu c'est Mibbia !**_

_Mais qui est-ce donc ? Huhu ~_

_Bref la suite prochainement seulement si je reçoit au moins 5 commentaires , c'est pas beucoup quand même :)_

_parce que pour l'instant j'en ai pas énormément alors que je me donne à fond dans ce projet , j'écris chaque jour un article que je poste alors voilà ..SVP .._

_encore merci à ceux qui me suivent , même si je réponds pas aux com's , je les lis tous et vraiment je suis touchée ...merci !_

_Bisous , à demain peut être pour un nouveau chapitre :)_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Vampires ?

_Houhou , je suis heureuse grâce à vos com's : Mrs Esmee Cullen , chat-de-nuit , olivieronica cullen massen ,elo-didie , fifer : je vous remercie pour votre soutiens dès le début !_

_merci encore !_

_Sur ce , bon chapitre !_

_« Je repensais à mon père et m'apprêtais à revenir près des miens quand ma route fût coupée par **Lui. » **_

Chapitre 5 :

Ses cheveux indomptables bougeaient au rythme du vent , ils avaient également une couleur magnifiquement cuivré . Il était encore plus beau de près .

Il me fixait de ces yeux rouges vifs tandis que mon corps se figeait .

C'était lui , le vampire de ce matin mais pourtant il me semblait diffèrent .

Puis , enfin , mon esprit se reconnecta au reste de mon corps et je me mis à grogner sur le Sang-Froid dont la beauté était inimaginable .

Il ne réagit d'abord pas puis ouvra la bouche , une voix magnifique vint alors à mes oreilles ,

- « Bonsoir , petit loup . » souffla-t-il .

Ses yeux étaient allumés par la soif et le désir lorsqu'il sourit . Je n'avais jamais rien vue de si beau de toute ma vie .

Alors je reprit mes esprits et mis à grogner ._ N'oublie jamais qui est ton ennemie ._

Il ne semblait absolument pas affolé tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade , j'avais le souffle court quand il s'approcha délibérément très doucement .

L'histoire de ma grand mère et son courage me revinrent en tête ce qui me permetta de me ressaisir et de me mettre en position d'attaque alors qu'il se tenait à moins de trois mètres de moi . Il n'eut pas l'air d'aimer ma réaction à son approche car il se tendit à son tour . Sa peau brillant comme des cristaux devenait plus sombre et je tournais vaguement mon regard vers le soleil couchant .

Argh , la nuit allait tombée d'ici quelques minutes et j'étais piégée avec un vampire qui n'hésiterait sans doute pas à me tuer .

Priant pour que ma meute arrive , je me préparais à son asseau redoutable .

Mais il ne vient pas .

- « Du calme , je voudrais juste te parler . » dit-il .

Je devais avoir les yeux gros comme des soucoupes car il pouffa .

Grognant méchamment , je lui fit comprendre que ces paroles n'importaient peu , les tueurs doivent être punis .

- « Tu sais , je pourrais très bien te tuer en moins de quelques secondes hors je ne l'ai pas fait donc arrête de me grogner dessus ? » il semblait énervé et sa voix était devenu dure , mes poils se hérissèrent .

J'étais complétement effrayé , j'éprouvais une haine profonde envers ce vampire , cette sangsue qui avait tuée sans doute plusieurs innocents mais je n'arrivais même plus à bouger .

Il semblait satisfait de lui alors il continua son monologue , sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses propos .

- « Sache qu'avant tout , j'ai déjà 102 ans donc j'ai plus d'expérience que toi en combat et j'ai vécue beaucoup de choses ... » je serrais mes dents , résistant à l'envie de lui trancher la tête . Je repensais vaguement à mon combat et repensais au plaisir que j'avais eu lorsque sa tête se détacha du reste de son corps . Un plaisir qui m'avais rendue coupable et m'avais fais fuir .

Je tremblais sous ma forme de loup alors _Il _attendit que je me calme et l'écoute de nouveau , ce que je fis avec difficulté .

- « J'ai vue la meute dont tu descend , tu leurs ressemble tellement ... » mon souffle se coupa encore une fois , peut être connaissait-il mon arrière grande mère ..? « J'ai également connue ceux de mon éspèce qui ont ... attaqués le Clan de la Lune ._ (ndla : Hahaha vous avez devinez qui à attaquer ? Suspens !) _Les Volturri avaient peurs de ta meute , elle avait appris à défier la lune et pouvait se transformer à volonté .. » Il semblait revivre la scène , j'étais transie .

La nuit était tombée , seule la lune nous éclairait et faisait effectivement briller mon poil .

Après plusieurs secondes , il reprit :

- « Ils n'ont pas vus que ton ancêtre avait réussi à fuir et n'avaient donc pas prévue qu'elle attaquerait quelques temps plus tard . Elle les as pris par surprise et a réussi à tuer une grande partie des troupes italiennes ..Dont un des vampires les plus importants , il faisait partit de ceux qui gouverne notre espèce . Elle périt la même nuit que lui , tuer par Aro .Il équivaudrais en gros à un roi dans une monarchie . Il ignorait qu'elle avait pût avoir des descendants ... »

Je remerciais intérieurement mon ancêtre pour nous avoir gardé dans le secret afin de nous laisser vivre .

- « A ce moment là je pensais qu'Aro était quelqu'un de très ..bon si l'on put dire mais je l'ai quitter peut de temps après , son état d'esprit ne me convenait pas en réalité . Il vit à présent en Italie . »

Il me scrutait alors , cherchant à voir ma réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre .

La rage s'empara de moi , l'assassin de mon ancêtre , le responsable de la mort de ma meute était toujours en _vie_ ! Je tremblais si fort que mon interlocuteur recula de plusieurs pas avant de partir me laissant seule en pleine nuit dans une forêt .

J'hurlais ma haine devant la lune , mes larmes coulant abondamment .

_Ce_ vampire , _cet_ Aro allait me le payer très chère . Cependant , je tiendrais sans doute jamais seule .

Pourquoi le Sang-Froid de ce soir m'avait-il raconter sa avant de partir comme ça ?

Me tournant , je compris alors . Tous les « Protecteurs » se trouvaient derrière moi .

Je fermais alors mon esprit comme je pouvais mais ils devaient sans doute avoir entendue suffisament de mes pensées pour comprendre ma douleur .

Sam se tourna alors et fit signe à la meute de le suivre , ce que nous fîmes tous .

J'étais si abattue et perdue que je décidais de tainer sur le chemin de retour quand Charlie me revint à la mémoire , je débloquais alors mes pensés :

- « Charlie ..? » pensais-je

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella , Billy lui a raconté que tu restais dormir chez lui . » Sam était doux pour la première fois .

- « Oui et même qu'il à dût promettre à ton père que tu dormirais loin de Jake ! » rigola Seth , encore.

- « Ha , j'irais remercier ton père Jake mais là j'ai besoin d'être seule . »

Les deux chefs acquiescèrent et me laissèrent seule à la lisière du bois , loin d'eux tout en étant proche , ne risquant ainsi pas de me faire attaquer par nos ennemies .

Je me couchais alors sur le sol humisde , toujours sur mes quatre pattes et me laissais porter par mes rêves .

Ce fût une court nuit car lorsque le soleil commençait à se lever , un cris perçant retentit dans la forêt .

Un hurlement de douleur que je reconnue de suite .

_Jake !_

Boubou je casse tout !

_Bon voilà un chapitre 5 un peu court mais désolé je suis crever aujourd'hui .._

_En espérant avoir asser de force demain pour poster un nouveau chapitre !_

_Bisous !_

_PS : pour info il y aura une vingtaine de chapitre en théorie !_

_PPS : ne croyer pas que Bella a oublier le fait qu'elle c'est retrouvée dans une plaine nue il y a peu parcequ'elle souvient parfaitement mais voyez vous avec tout ce qui lui arrive elle a pas trop le temps de rester bloquée sur sa mais vous inquiètez pas vous en saurez bientôt plus !_

_Rebisou , lol !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Attaque

Bon voilà le chapitre 6 de WF , désolé du retard !

**Précédemment .. **

_Ce fût une court nuit car lorsque le soleil commençait à se lever , un cris perçant retentit dans la forêt ._

_Un hurlement de douleur que je reconnue de suite ._

_Jake !_

Il n'y avait pourtant aucun bruit autour de moi , j'en conclus que soit ma meute était déjà la bas …

Soit non .

Je devais donc aller secourir Jacob en priant pour que d'un il ne soit pas gravement blessé ce que j'avais du mal à croire vue qu'il n'aime pas montré sa souffrance , et de deux : pour que les autres Quileutes soit déjà présent au côté de mon nouvel ami .

Le silence régnait à présent dans la plaine et je ne savais pas où aller , je décidais alors d'écouter le moindre bruit .

Heureusement , une pensé de Leah m'indiqua rapidement où elle se trouvait et confirma alors ma deuxième prière .

- «_ Saleté de sangsues glacées ! Touché à un membre de la meute ...ces satanées vampires vont le payer cette fois !_ »

Un frisson me parcourra l'échine .._cette fois_ ?

J'arrivais enfin , à bout de souffle et pleine de boue après avoir glissée dans la terre molle , et remarquais avec horreur les deux mâles de la veille entrain d'essayés de décapité Jake .

Je dit bien essayer , car Sam était en train d'arraché un membre du vampire blond tandis que Leah mordait avec acharnement le buste du Sang-Froid aux cheveux noirs .

Les autres membres de la meute essayaient de sortir notre Bêta de sa position douloureuse .

En effet , les vampires avaient envoyés Jacob dans un arbre , le sang coulait le long de son flan droit et tombait par goutte au sol .

Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point alors d'un mouvement brusque je fonçais vers Embry , Seth , Quil et ..un nouveau au poil presque aussi noir que Paul et de grande taille , il devait faire à peine quelques centimètre de plus que moi et faisait un tête de moins que Sam _(ndla : pfiou il doit être grand Sam !)_ .

Ma tête heurta violemment le tronc qui tangua dangereusement , je perçut à ce moment le regard haineux du nouveau mais décidais de ne pas en prendre compte : il fallait sauver Jacob avant tout !

J'étais un peu sonnée à cause de mon assaut mais recommença encore plus fort , ajoutant mes pattes avant avec les autres .

L'arbre commençait enfin à tomber mais très très lentement , cependant les autres loups se mouvaient également à une allure saccadée . J'étais étonnée par leurs soudaine lenteur et observait le combat de Sam et Leah .

Tout était lent , comme si l'on avait appuyé sur le bouton « ralentis » .

D'un bond dont je ne m'aurais jamais crue capable , je sautais sur l'arbre à vive allure et pris Jacob sur mon dos .

Ouch , il était vraiment lourd mais je lui devais bien ça , après qu'il m'aie défendue devant les autres .

Je retombais alors au sol avec agilité et le monde repris son allure normale si l'on pût dire .

Le nouveau sauta sur l'arbre mais ne se rendit pas compte que j'avais déjà sauvée Jake .

Seul Seth avait remarqué que je l'avais récupérée et me regardais avec étonnement .

- « _Bella ?_ » il me fixait avec véhémence . D'après ce que j'avais pue entendre dans ses pensés , il était le plus jeune et était souvent en adoration devant les autres .

- « _C'est pas vrai mais comment t'as fais ça ? _» Quil était vraiment épaté .

- « _Je sais pas c'est comme si tout avait ralentis pendant l'espace d'un instant .. _» j'étais vraiment perdue là .

Le nouveau c'était relevé _( ndla : oui parce que comme y'avais personne il c'est retrouvé par terre ..comme un con oserais-je dire ?)_

_- « Depuis quand on accepte les étrangers dans la meute ? » _Boubou , visiblement il n'était pas si nouveau que ça et il ne m'appréciait pas vraiment .. « _Et puis t'es qui ? Bella quoi ? _»

- « _Et tu te calme Paul , c'est Bella Swan . Elle décendrait visiblement des loups de glaces . » _Quil était visiblement furax contre le dénommé Paul .

- « _Impossible , ils sont tous morts !_ »

- »_Visiblement non ._ » C'étais la première fois que j'entendais Seth parler calmement .

Un grognement vint dans notre dos et un des vampires ( que nous avions complétement oubliés) apparue et sauta à ma gorge par surprise .

Je me débattais avec rage alors qu'il me griffait avec puissance la gorge . Une giclée importante de sang gicla sur Paul qui me regardait avec surprise .

Pourquoi personne ne m'aidais ?

J'eus ma réponse rapidement : Sam était grièvement blessé et perdait visiblement le combat alors tous les loups vinrent l'aider .

M'oubliant ainsi que Jacob .

Le Sang-Froid brun sur mon dos souriait avec ironie et me souffla à l'oreille :

- « Regarde comme ta meute est impuissante ...vous êtes plus nombreux mais pourtant vous perdez si facilement ...je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup .. » il rigolait malgré tout .

- « _ Au secouuur !_ » j'hurlais mentalement tandis que tout les loups attaquaient de toute part le vampire qui les envoyait valdinguer , cependant ils se relevaient toujours et revenaient avec force sur lui .

Un grondement effrayant me parvint aux oreilles . J'ai d'abord que c'était Jacob mais il était toujours dans les vapes .

Qu'elle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis un magnifique vampire aux cheveux cuivrés qui m'était devenue familier surgit d'un sapin .

Il était d'une incroyable rapidité quand il attrapa mon assaillant , le jetant à terre .

Mon sauveur me fit un magnifique petit sourire en coin et retourna se battre avec la vilaine sangsue _(ndla : mdr)_ qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux .

Un hurlement immonde sortis de la bouche de mon ennemie qui se trouvait maintenant sans bras .

La panique , l'incompréhension , la souffrance et la haine se lisaient dans ses yeux .

- « Edward ...pourquoi sauve tu ce monstre ? Qu'elle est la raison de ta trahison envers ton espèce ? » il grognait avec ardeur .

- « Je n'ai jamais pu supporter les criminels qui tue des innocents . » Dit l'Adonis avec calme . Un raillon de lumière éclaira son visage qui scintillait comme plusieurs diamants .

Après avoir dit ses paroles , il décapita le vampire sans ménagement .

Il se releva lentement et je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous . Le vampire blond avait dût fuir avec à ses trousses le reste de la meute .

Seul Jacob était avec nous .

Alors que je regardais les yeux rouges du dit Edward , je rependais à sa dernière phrase « _Je n'ai jamais pu supporter les criminels qui tue des innocents . » _. Il ne tuait donc pas les humains ? Pourtant ses yeux montraient le contraire . Une ampoule s'alluma dans ma tête .

_Il abattait les criminels , humains comme vampires ._

Ainsi , il devait paraître plus ...euh... meilleur .

Il me sourit de nouveau avant de prendre la parole :

- « Bella tu devrais aider ton ami , ta meute c'est débarrassé de James . Je l'entends . »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour , les vampires on donc une meilleure audition ...mais comment savait-il mon prénom ?

J'étais tellement prise par mes pensés que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il était partit .

Quelques secondes plus tard , les Quileutes arrivaient visiblement fières d'eux .

Sam s'approcha de moi ,

«- Emmène Jacob chez Billy , il saura quoi faire . Nous nous allons vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sangsues dans le coin »

Puis ils repartirent tous , non sans avoir regardé le cadavre du vampire . Je remarquais à l'occasion que Paul m'avait fixé avec suspicion avant de suivre la meute dans les bois .

J'eus une pensé pour Edward mais me dit que vue sa rapidité il aurait pris la fuite à temps . Son odeur régnait encore très très légèrement dans la prairie dans laquelle je me trouvais et me rendis compte que la meute ne l'avait pas sentie . Dieu soit loué !

Je remettais Jake sur mon dos en soufflant et repartis lentement sur mes quatre pattes , la douleur causée par le brun était encore très présente . Quand je fût enfin proche de la maison Black , Je regardais le ciel .. Il devait être midi et la journée étais sans doute loin d'être terminée .

Yo !

_Bon alors voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je suis crever mais j'éspère que sa vous plaira quand même !_

_Bisous je vous aimes !_

_XOXOXO , Mindy :)_


	7. Ch 7 : Néant

_Bonjour à tous , désolé pour cette petite absence de nouveau chapitre , voici donc la suite !_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 7

_Je remettais Jake sur mon dos en soufflant et repartis lentement sur mes quatre pattes , la douleur causée par le brun était encore très présente . Quand je fût enfin proche de la maison Black , Je regardais le ciel .. Il devait être midi et la journée étais sans doute loin d'être terminée . _

Quand nous arrivions enfin à La résidence , les autres membres de la meute se trouvaient déjà près de Billy . Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et le stresse lorsqu'il me vue arriver sous ma forme animale . Il ne semblait nullement surpris par mon apparence , à dire vrai il s'en moquait sans doute vue l'état de son fils .

Je me rapprochais le plus rapidement que ma condition physique me permettais vers ce dernier , me retrouvant alors face à lui . Mes épaules se baissèrent alors et Sam pris le loup brun et roux qui gisait sur moi de ses bras puissants _( ndla : les bras de Sam!)_ .

A peine fus-je débarrassé de mon fardeau que je tombais sur le sol dure , le sang se répondit autour de moi et un rideau noir passa devant mes yeux . Le silence arriva juste après , la douleur disparue également .

Je perdis toute notion du temps et avais l'impression de flotté entre l'eau et l'air : c'était une sensation divine et mon esprit était vide et calme ...comme si j'étais morte .

Des lumières apparurent alors et une affreuse douleur me fit hurler et sortir de ma torpeur.

Je me tortillais dans tout les sens afin d'échapper à cette horreur , quelque chose se posa sur moi .

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et se posèrent sur une ombre penché sur moi .

Je hurlais encore quand je me rendis compte que cette masse était glacée et très pâle . La main sur ma joue était en revanche brûlante , ce contacte était déplaisant alors je m'écartais vivement de la chaleur étouffante .

- « Elle est mal en point mais ça vas aller , beaucoup de repos et quelques médicaments l'aideront à reprendre le dessus . » dit une voix à la fois calme et confiante . Un souvenir essayait de ressurgir en moi mais je souffrais tant que je ne pue me concentré dessus plus d'une seconde sur lui .

- « Vous en êtes sûre ? Elle hurle sans arrêt depuis qu'elle a repris conscience et sa gorge est toujours ... » répliqua une voix grave et inquiète , quelques chose me disait qu'elle appartenait à un certain Sam . Mes cris devinrent alors plus calme face à ce sentiment de familiarité mais ne cessèrent toujours pas .

- « Oui , pas de panique . Son état s'améliore de minute en minute .. » reprit la première voix . Je sentais un souffle glacé s'approcher de moi lentement .

- « Bella , c'est le docteur Cullen . Tu es actuellement chez Billy , ton artère a été tranchée mais grâce à ta nature animale et forte , tu as survécus et tu es maintenant hors de danger . » finit-il . Ainsi dont la voix n'était nulle autre que celle du chef vampire .

Un glapissement s'échappa de ma bouche et des hurlements hystériques retentirent autour de moi .

La douleur oubliée , je me débattais de toute mes forces ,

- « Lachez moiii ! Saaam aide moii ! » aboyais ma petite voix fluette tandis que ma gorge , déjà douloureuse , me fit si mal que j'eus envie de l'arracher .

Le vampire et le loup m'attrapèrent les épaules pour me repousser en arrière , me faisant tomber sur le canapé .

J'utilisais alors toute la puissance qu'il me restait pour les repousser et je me jetais à terre , courant sur mes pauvres jambes flageolantes avant de tomber violemment , ma tête cognant contre le parquet .

Je ne réussi donc pas à quitter la petite pièce , le Dr Cullen me releva et m'attrapa à vitesse vampirique pour me faire passer dans les bras de mon Alpha qui ne semblait pas franchement ..ravie par mon comportement .

Je hurlais une dernière fois avant que la douleur est raison de moi .

Le néant agréable dans lequel je me trouvais avant fût de nouveau autour de moi , m'enveloppant dans ses vagues invisibles .

Et je flottais .

Encore et encore .

Au bout d'un moment les mêmes lumières qu'avant réapparurent mais cette fois la douleur était moindre .

Sam me fixait avec inquiétude tandis que le docteur regardait ma tête puis ma gorge , un mouvement instinctif de recul me vint alors .

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à mon geste car il posa délicatement sa main sur ma blessure , le sang ne coulait plus et avait même commencé à séché autour de la plaie cicatrisée .

_Wouha c'est dingue ...c'était si douloureux et là plus rien …_

Je n'éprouvais plus de mépris ou quoi que ce soit de mauvais envers le Docteur Cullen , s'il avait voulu me tuer il l'aurait déjà fait , ou du moins essayer avec Sam dans les parages … Et je repensais à ma petite visite de l'autre jour à l'hôpital …

Mais cependant il était toujours un vampire , et ils sont tous dangereux . La preuve avec la petite bande et ...Edward .

Je me relevais doucement sur mes jambes déjà plus stables et Carlisle ( si je pus me permettre ) prit la parole :

- « Bella , tu dois _vraiment_ te reposer pendant cette semaine afin de ne pas aggraver tes blessures ... »

- « Comment ça mes blessures ? » l'interrompis-je vivement .

- « Et bien , tu ne t'es vraiment pas ratée contre le parquet ... » continua-t-il en souriant d'un air désolé . « Enfin bref , tu dois également prendre ses médicament aujourd'hui . » il me tendait alors une petite boîte verte que je pris en le remerciant .

- « Nous vous sommes redevables , merci encore . » conclus Sam en souriant gentiment avant d'ouvrir la porte pour faire comprendre au Cullen qu'il était temps pour lui de nous quitter . Je l'accompagnais vers la porte en vacillant quelque peu , ma tête tournait légèrement , et je lui serrais la main .

- « Au revoir...et au fait Bella , n'oublie pas Alice ...s'il te plait ! » il fit une légère grimace malgré lui . Je ne connaissais pas encore bien la petite brune mais visiblement elle était très perspicace .

- « Bien , je passerais ...prochainement ! Et désolé pour mon comportement tout à l'heure ...je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris » je souriais timidement et le vampire me rassura en disant que c'était habituelle , la douleur fait souvent paniquée dit-il puis il sortit .

Quelques secondes plus tard , mon Alpha se tourna vers moi et me regarda attentivement .

- « Ce que tu as fais ce matin était extrêmement courageux Bella . Tu as sauvée Jacob ...La meute et moi sommes désolés de vous avoir laisser avec le suceur de sang .Mais tu t'en ai vraiment bien sortit .. » dit-il avec un regard respectueux envers moi .

- « Moi oui ..mais Jake ? »

- « Il vas bien mais ces blessures étaient encore plus profondes que toi et il a gardé sa forme lupine pour mieux supporter la douleur pour l'instant donc le docteur l'a examiné plus difficilement mais c'est bon maintenant ...Tu devrais retournée chez toi , Charlie vas s'inquiétés . » Il soupira légèrement et me tendis une écharpe . « Met sa , il serait préférable qu'il ne vois pas ton cou pour le moment et comme le temps est plutôt frais il ne se posera pas de questions . »

Je baissais les yeux et remarquais avec effrois deux grandes marques sur mon cou , le t-shirt et le pantalon que je portais était visiblement à Jacob (vue la taille des jambes !). Je mit alors l'écharpe de laine .

- « Encore une ou deux choses , tu es dispenser de garde cette semaine mais ne vas pas encore voir les Cullen , nous en discuterons plus tard ensemble. » ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers la deuxième porte .

_Je ne revérais pas Edward avant un moment ...donc je ne pourrais pas lui posé de question pendant un bout de temps … Oh mon dieu et si Sam et les autres l'avaient tués ?_

- « Euuh Sam ! Vous avez tuez combien de vampire après nous avoir quittés , Jacob et moi ? » Je parlais calmement , histoire de cacher ma peur le mieux possible .

- « Et bien , un seul mais il était coriace . Pourquoi tu en as vue d'autre ? As-tu revue celui de ce matin ? » il commençait à trembler à présent .

J'allais devoir lui mentir même si il me l'avait interdit le jour de mon .. « réveil ».

-« Non non ! Juste pour savoir ! Il a dû partir de la ville en ayant trop peur de nous ! » J'utilisais mon soulagement pour sembler naturelle .

- « Ah et bien non . Salut Bella ! » puis il partit vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine .

J'étais un peu étonnée de n'avoir eu aucun commentaire sur mon comportement de tout à l'heure : le faite que je l'ai rejeter asser violemment ...enfin je pensais de toute façon que Sam avait également entendue ce qu'avait dit Carlisle.

Mon ventre gargouilla bruyamment , j'aurais rougis si je n'avais pas été seule dans le salon

Hum j'avais un petit creux moi aussi .._Bon direction la maison Swan !_ Pensais-je affamée .

Je courrais presque vers ma voiture bien que ma tête fût de plus en plus douloureuse à chaque pas que je faisais.

Le moteur démarra rapidement et je cherchais dans ma voiture mon bonnet : évitons de montré à Charlie mon crâne pour l'instant .

Le chemin se fît rapidement et je ne vis aucune trace ou odeur d'Edward , ce qui me rendit nostalgique malgré moi .

Arriver devant la maison de mon père , je coupais le moteur et Charlie me sauta pratiquement dans les bras dès que mes pieds furent à terre.

- « Ouf Bells ! Dès que t'es absente je panique ; c'est plus fort que moi ! » rigola-t-il .

- « T'inquiète pas comme ça Papa , je ne risque pas grand chose avec les Quileutes . » mentis-je en souriant contre son épaule .

Alors que nous étions devant l'entrée , la porte s'ouvrit et se que je vis me coupa le souffle .

- « Ah Bella , voici ton futur camarade de classe , Edward Masen . » Dit-il en désignant le magnifique vampire aux prunelles à présent ...vertes ?

* * *

Et voilà , fin de l'histoire ! Non je rigole :D !

_Bon coucou c'est moi Mibbia !_

_Ce chapitre est pas super long encore une fois ...bou :C_

_Bref désolée encore pour le retard et les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire ...merci pour vos com's et Ha oui , svp passer un p'tit coup d'oeil à la fiction de ma cousine : Lonely Soul ou l'Âme solitaire (par Lady.C.I.L) !_

_Oui chez nous on aime beaucoup le mot Soul xD_

_bon bref voilà bisous !_

_Oubliez pas les Reviews , 5 pour avoir la suite ;D!_

_PS : je voulais savoir si vous voudriez un chapitre du point de vue d'Edward , répondez par reviews!  
_

_Mibbia _


	8. Ch 8 : Attrayant

_Hey chères lectrices ou lecteurs qui sait ?Je voudrais vous remercier de vos reviews ..et vous prévenir que ce chapitre sera entièrement du point de vue d'Edward ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Au fait : ce chapitre remonte à quelques chapitre , lors de la première apparition d'Edward « face » à Bella en voiture ..Est-ce clair ? Bref ._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 8

L'air humide de Forks était remplis d'odeurs diverses et variées .

Je marchais lentement dans la forêt situé au Nord de la ville , à seulement trois kilomètres de l'hôpital où Carlisle travaillait lorsque je sentis le parfum d'un animal près de moi .

Tout mon être fut aussitôt accaparé par ma nouvelle proie et sans même y penser je me retrouvais tendue devant elle , attendant le meilleur moment pour lui sauté dessus .

Une fois mes crocs aiguisés plantés dans son cou , l'animal se débattit de toute ses forces mais sa lutte ne dura quelques instants car le puissant venin qui coulait en moi eu raison de lui .

Vidé de tout son sang , je laissais mon repas tombé à terre bruyamment . Les cerfs n'ont vraiment pas un goût très attrayant mais il n'y avait pas de « personnes qualifiés » à Forks en ce moment et je venais à peine d'arriver ici ...Enfin arriver , je devrais dire _revenir_ .

Je marchais ensuite quelques pas , après mettre nettoyer rapidement le visage avec des feuilles épaisse , et arrivais à la lisières des bois .

Un des rares petits rayons de soleil vint se posé sur moi , réchauffant ainsi mon bras étincelant .

Désireux d'avoir un peu plus de chaleur , je me rapprochais d'un rayon plus large .

Quand on passe sa vie dans le noir , la lumière nous manque énormément .

J'étais donc dos à la route lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture qui s'approchait . Aucune inquiétude : même si je scintillais , un humain ne me verrais jamais vue la distance qu'il y avait entre mon être et la route .

Pourtant je me sentais observé au bout de quelques secondes .

De plus , une délicieuse odeur fruitée et fraiche me vint au nez .

Je décidais alors de me tourner lentement vers ce parfum ensorcelant .

Erreur .

Grosse erreur .

Une jeune fille me regardais fixement et sa senteur me foudroya littéralement .

Elle avait une peau extrêmement pâle pour une humaine , de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs cernés reflétant ces émotions : choque , fascination , peur et ...haine ?

Je me tendis subitement , qu'était-elle donc pour me voir de si loin et pourquoi son odeur était si alléchante ?

Sans m'en rendre compte , je m'était mis en position d'attaque , prêt à bondir comme un fauve sur la fille du chef de police ( en effet il ne fut pas dure de le deviner vu la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec le conducteur et puis les rumeurs sur elle était fréquente en ville ses derniers temps)

Quelque chose me frappa alors : le manque de pensés .

J'entendais évidement celle de son père mais pas les _siennes_ .

Je n'avais pas aperçu que je m'étais approchés de la voiture et que j'étais dangereusement près d'elle . Dailleur je la voyais tremblé violemment , mais pas de peur .

Mes mouvements se stoppèrent alors soudainement alors que je me trouvais à quelques mètres seulement d'elle .

Serait-elle ..un loup ?

Pourtant les Quileutes ont la peau mate et se ressemble , d'une certaine manière … Elle , elle avait un visage très fin et unique .

Perdus dans mes pensés , je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient partis .

Je partais alors dans la petite clairière dans laquelle j'aimais aller pour réfléchir .

Une fois étalé dans l'herbe chauffée par le soleil , je repensais à ma rencontre avec la fille Swan .

J'étais vraiment sûr qu'elle était une louve mais ..si pâle …elle ressemblerais presque à un vampire .

Quelque chose me revint alors … le clan de loup dont Aro m'avait parler . J'avais vue dans son esprit qu'ils étaient tous pâles et que leurs pelages était incroyable au clair de lune . C'est pourquoi ils s'appelaient le Clan de la Lune . Je me rappelais aussi qu'une louve de cette meute était venue à Volterra afin d'essayer d'éliminer les vampires quelques années plus tard .

Ainsi donc , cette louve à pus procréer sa descendance .

Je ne savais par contre pas que ces loups là avaient une odeur si attrayante , à moins que ce ne soit une exception . Le venin me revint en bouche à la pensé du parfum de son sang mais je décidais de ne pas y repenser .

Je devais revoir cette fille , je voulais en savoir plus sur sa nature mais je ne voulais pas l'attaquer , je n'attaque que les tueurs et elle n'en semblait pas un .

Le soir commençait à tomber lorsque je couru à travers les arbres pour essayer de la trouver . Très rapidement je sentis sa présence et entendis des sanglots inhumains .

Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle : un loup géant tremblant sur un rocher . Étant en contre jour je ne distinguais pas la couleur de son poil mais il semblait très épais .

Je décidais de m'approcher lentement de lui afin de ne pas l'effrayer quand il se leva pour partir vers le Sud . Ce fut à ce moment que je vis enfin son poil et devinais donc ainsi l'identité du loup .

C'était époustouflant de voir à quel point son poil ressemblais à celui de son ancêtre . D'un côté il était d'un blanc pure et d'un autre ils étaient d'un noir charbonneux ..l'image d'un des loups de la meute que la troupe d'Aro avait tué en dernier me revint en tête : il avait le même poil sombre .

Son poil me faisait pensé au Yin et Yang .

Le soleil était presque à la fin de sa course et je voulais vraiment parler à la louve aujourd'hui , je lui coupais alors le chemin rapidement .

Elle me regardais avec étonnement et j'observais au passage que ces yeux étaient chocolats et ils reflétaient toujours son âme .

La surprise passée , elle me grogna dessus mais je décidais de ne pas réagir , il était normal qu'elle est cette réaction vue ma nature .

- « Bonsoir petit loup » lui soufflais-je calmement . A ce moment là un courant d'air m'envoya l'odeur de la louve et mon venin inonda ma bouche , je ravalais rapidement le poison au goût infecte . Je vis ensuite un frisson parcourir la fille puis elle me grogna à nouveau dessus .

Son cœur s'accéléra , je décidais alors de m'approcher lentement pour la rassuré , je ne lui voulais pas de mal .

Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer et elle se mit en position d'attaque face à moi .

Ses yeux me montraient sa peur puis elle tourna légèrement la tête pour observé le couché de soleil . Je vis alors qu'elle semblait vraiment gênée et surprise à cause de ça .

Son regard revint vers moi et elle respira plusieurs fois avant de fermer les yeux avec appréhension .

_Sans blague , elle croit que je vais l'attaquer et elle ne fait rien ?_

- « Du calme , je voudrais juste te parler » lui dis-je , avec une violente envie de rire malgré moi .

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors et elle me regarda avec étonnement . Je ne pus me retenir de pouffer mais elle n'apprécia pas et me grogna vraiment méchamment dessus .

Son comportement commençait à m'exaspèré et je soupirais avant de lui parler de nouveau :

-« Tu sais , je pourrais très bien te tuer en moins de quelques secondes hors je ne l'ai pas fait donc arrête de me grogner dessus . » Ma voix était dure et ses poils se hérissèrent encore une fois .

Elle arrêta alors de grogner pour m'écouter , elle avait vraiment peur à présent .

-« Sache qu'avant tout , j'ai déjà 102 ans donc j'ai plus d'expérience que toi en combat et j'ai vécue beaucoup de choses ... » lui dis-je tranquillement . Ces yeux passèrent par plusieurs émotion avant qu'elle ne se mette à trembler violemment . Mieux valait attendre qu'elle se calme , ce qu'elle fis au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles je ne dis rien .

- « J'ai vue la meute dont tu descend , tu leurs ressemble tellement ... J'ai également connue ceux de mon espèce qui ont ... attaqués le Clan de la Lune .Les Volturri avaient peurs de ta meute , elle avait appris à défier la lune et pouvait se transformer à volonté .. » repris-je enfin . Les souvenirs d'Aro me revinrent à l'esprit ...Je la regardais vaguement et vis son magnifique pelage scintiller comme ma peau au soleil .

- « Ils n'ont pas vus que ton ancêtre avait réussi à fuir et n'avaient donc pas prévue qu'elle attaquerait quelques temps plus tard . Elle les as pris par surprise et a réussi à tuer une grande partie des troupes italiennes ..Dont un des vampires les plus importants , il faisait partit de ceux qui gouverne notre espèce . Elle périt la même nuit que lui , tuer par Aro .Il équivaudrais en gros à un roi dans une monarchie . Il ignorait qu'elle avait pût avoir des descendants ... » tout comme moi avais-je envie de rajouter .

- « A ce moment là je pensais qu'Aro était quelqu'un de très ..bon si l'on put dire mais je l'ai quitter peut de temps après , son état d'esprit ne me convenait pas en réalité . Il vit à présent en Italie . » conclus-je . Je scrutais sa réaction , voir comment elle réagirait après mon récit, elle serait sans doute en colère .

Je vis la rage emparée d'elle et elle trembla en claquant des dents vers moi , je reculais donc de quelques pas au cas où ..

Je sentis alors les Quileutes courirent vers elle et décidais de m'éclipser .

Vue l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient envers elle, il ne valait mieux pas que je reste là .

Quand je fut à environs deux kilomètres d'eux , j'entendis un hurlement morbide résonné dans la forêt sombre et je n'eus étrangement aucun mal à identifié la voix de la jeune louve .

Mon cœur mort se serra , comment ne pas être atteint par un bruit si sinistre ?

J'éprouvais un sentiment étrange envers cette jeune fille extraordinaire et me dis qu'il était essentiel pour moi de la revoir .

Dès demain je m'inscrirais à l'unique lycée de la ville pour la revoir .

* * *

Et voilà !

_Donc c'était le chapitre du point de vue d'edward ;)_

_En espérant qu'il vous à plus ^^_

_Je me ronge les ongles jusqu'à la chair en appréhendant vos réactions , lol !_

_Sur ce , bon weekend à vous , je vous embrasses !_

_Mindy _


	9. Ch 9 : Santé

_Bonjour chères lectrices (ou lecteurs qui sait ?)_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je recevais des amis..._

_Merci de vos reviews , vos favoris & vos alertes et pour répondre d'elo-didie , je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura d'autre POV d'Edward mais je pense que oui ^^_

_Voilà , sur ce retour au POV de Bella ;)_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 9_ (oh mon Dieu déjà ?)_

_-« Ah Bella , voici ton futur camarade de classe , Edward Masen . » Dit-il en désignant le magnifique vampire aux prunelles à présent ...vertes ? _

Je dégluti bruyamment en regardant le vampire .

- « Donc Edward , je te présente ma fille Bella . Vous êtes dans le même lycée à partir de lundi . » Reprit mon père à l'intention de notre invité .  
Ce dernier s'approcha lentement de moi , plantant au passage ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens .

Arrivé à quelques pas de moi , il me sourit avant de tendre une main froide vers moi (!) .

- « Salut ! » me dit-il de sa voix de ténor , un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres .

Je lui pris sa main afin de la serrer : Elle était glacée , douce et créa en moi un courant électrique .J'avais à présent la chaire de poule mais je lui rendis un pauvre sourire afin de ne pas commettre de crime .

_Pense à ton père et retiens toi_ , me dis-je intérieurement .

Dailleur , Charlie nous observait méticuleusement tandis Edward tenait toujours ma main brulante dans la sienne .

Je revint donc à moi et la repris brutalement ,regardant ensuite le maudit vampire dans les yeux . Je voyais à travers ses lentilles de contacte l'intensité de son regard qui me frissonner de plus belle .

Je fixais Edward avec fureur puis détournais les yeux de ses prunelles en réalité rouges étincelantes d'une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Je regardais subitement le sol en me mordant méchamment la lèvre , mal à l'aise , jusqu'à ce que mon père reprenne la parole :

- « Bon et bien Edward , ce fut un plaisir ! » . Charlie semblait légèrement gêné à présent .

Edward se tourna alors rapidement vers mon père , le salua puis partit en direction d'une Volvo grise rutilante garé dans la petite rue. Il me jeta un dernier regard puis s'engouffra dans son véhicule avant de partir pour de bon vers la forêt , sombre à cette heure là.

Mon père soupira fortement puis entra dans la maison avec moi sur ses talons.

A peine fus-je assise dans le canapé qu'il entama la discution calmement ,

- « Il à l'air sympa ce gamin ..pourquoi t'es tu montrée comme ça envers lui ? » me questionna-t-il , visiblement il avait remarquer notre « échange » .

_Parce que que c'est un vampire peut être ..? _ avais-je envie de dire .

- « J'ai pas trop confiance en lui , je sais pas pourquoi . » mentis-je en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur mes yeux .

- « Mais tu ne le connais même pas Bells ! Et puis j'ai l'impression que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil .. » gloussa-t-il gentiment en regardant autour de lui .

Je me sentais fortement rougir .. _Si il savait !_

- « Non papa , tu dit n'importe quoi . Bref , comment c'est passé ta journée ? » Mieux valait changer de sujet rapidement et ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet épineux qu'était Edward Masen .

- « Tranquillement … et toi ? »

- « Pareil , je suis juste tombé sur la tête mais ça vas, un docteur m'as ausculté donc ne t'inquiète pas ... » mentis-je à nouveau , enfin pour la première partie seulement . J'enlevais donc mon bonnet mais gardais mon écharpe autour du cou .

Je vis mon père faire une grimace quand il vit l'état de mon crane , bien que mes cheveux cachaient une partie des dommages causés par ma crise d'hystérie . Je me levais alors pour aller me coucher , prétextant à Charlie que j'avais sommeil .

En réalité j'avais juste besoin de rester seule après la journée , les journées que j'avais passée .

Je pris donc rapidement une douche brulante qui ramollie mes muscles et enfilais mon vieux pyjama troué avant de regarder ma gorge . Des bandages épais recouvraient ma blessure et je décidais de voir les dégâts . Je ne fus pas déçus , en effet j'avais de belles cicatrices encore très profondes mais la douleur avait disparue grâce au médicaments du Dr Cullen .

Je remis donc avec soin les bandelettes afin de ne pas aggraver mon état déjà pitoyable .

Une fois dans mon lit , je m'allongeais pour rassembler mes esprits .. trop d'évènements c'étaient déroulés ces derniers temps et ma tête était à deux doigts d'exploser .

Une violent migraine me foudroya alors et je respirais avec difficulté . J'avais tellement chaud !

Chaque bruit était une torture pour moi , la moindre goutte d'eau faisait un son assourdissant .

Je me tournais donc , prenant mon oreiller pour l'enfoncer sur ma tête afin de cacher le bruit , ce qui fut peine perdue évidemment . Je sentais mon corps tremblé sous la douleur et la fièvre.

Je me levais précipitamment pour courir vers la fenêtre , j'avais grand besoin d'air frais si je ne voulais pas mourir .

Penchée au bord de la fenêtre , je me sentais glisser doucement vers la nuit et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte , je m'était trouvée au sol . Heureusement les nombreux buissons avaient amortis ma chute mais je ne pouvais empêcher des glapissements aigus sortirent de ma bouche pâteuse .

J'étais recroquevillée sur moi même et de violents sanglots me firent trembler méchamment dans les orties , redoublant ainsi ma douleur déjà horrible .

Il faisait nuit noire et je ne distinguais strictement rien .

La pluie glacée se mit alors à tomber vigoureusement ce qui me fit le plus grand bien . Je sentais mes dents claquées mais la fraicheur était tellement agréable !

Peu à peu , je sentais ma force disparaître et je ne bougeais plus du tout , le froid m'enveloppa complétement .

Une larme coula le long de ma joue droite et je murmurais quelques mots :

- « je..je..voulais...vivre... c'est..pas...ju... » Et l'inconscient me couvrit entierrement .

La mort est paisible , facile . La vie est plus dur .

Le temps ne s'écoulait plus et toute sensation avait disparue , laissant un grand néant en moi .

C'était agréable et horrible à la fois .

Ne pas savoir où vous êtes est terrifiant néanmoins la souffrance disparue me rendais en quelques sorte heureuse .

Je sentis une sensation encore plus étrange ..comme si quelqu'un me portais .

Quelque chose de frais passa sur mon front , me forçant à ouvrir les yeux lentement .

Tout ce que je pouvais voir était un torse musclé et blanc . Une odeur très agréable se trouvais autour de mon corps recroquevillé . Je baissais les yeux et remarquais une chemise grise .

- « Bella , tu m'entends ? » souffla un ténor qui m'était familier .

Mes pauvres neurones ce connectèrent , provoquant mes débattements .

- « Je vais bien ! Lâche moi sale vampire ! » hurlais-je .

C'est fou comme je peu être victime de crise d'hystérie en ce moment .

- « Non . Écoute moi bien , petite louve , je t'emmenes chez les Cullen . Tu as grandement besoin de soin médicaux . » répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur et inquiet .

_Inquiet ?_

- « Je ..veux ..voir ma meute ! » dis-je à bout de souffle , mon cœur battait très rapidement à présent .

Je sentais une crise de stresse immiscé en moi , la panique me faisait tremblé vigoureusement et les bras qui me portèrent habillement me lâchèrent brutalement .

Je tombais lourdement sur le sol sous ma forme animale . Ah oui c'est vrai , nous nous transformons parfois sous la panique .

Edward me regardait tandis que je me tortillais dans l'herbe presque aussi glacée que lui .

Il fit alors quelque chose que je n'avais absolument pas prévue : il me prit sur son dos .

Je pesais plus de 100 kg sous ma forme de louve et lui , il me portais sans problème ?

Mon corps le recouvrait presque mais il avança malgré tout .

Quelque chose me traversa alors l'esprit : Il connait les Cullen ?

Ma fièvre monta et coupa court mes rêveries . Je couinais ridiculement sur le dos d'Edward quand il me posa à terre doucement .

- « Ok , on est devant la réserve indienne . Tu pourrais ..heum...apeller tes amis ? » me dit le vampire penché au dessus de moi .

Je le regardais fixement , ses pupilles étaient de nouveaux rouges , et ouvrit lentement la gueule .

Tout ce qui sortit de ma gorge fut un glapissement aigüe qui résonna à travers la forêt .

Edward scrutait les alentours tandis que mes yeux se fermaient sous la douleur .

Je luttais intérieurement contre le sommeil , me disant qu'il était sans doute préférable de rester éveillée à côté d'un vampire buveur de sang humain . Des bruits de pas rapides nous entouraient et je sentis l'Adonis à côté de moi se tendre . J'entendis des grognements surgirent de toute parts , l'odeur de ma meute flottait dans l'air ambiant .

- « _Mon dieu , Bella !_ » pensais Jacob .

- « _Saleté de vampire ! Quecequ'il à fait à Bella ?_ » Sam était très en colère vue le son de sa voix mentale .

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin sur les loups puis papillonnèrent vers le vampire .

- «_Je dois voir ..un docteur ... _» glissais-je mentalement à l'intention de mon Alpha

Tout les loups , la meute était au complet , se tournèrent vers Edward . Je vis Jake sauter vers la vampire , se trouvant donc entre ce dernier et moi même ..enfin ce qu'il en reste .

J'aperçus notre Bêta se préparé attaquer et une force inconnue me força à grogner fortement vers Jacob , qui se tourna vers moi complétement étonné .

- «_ Il ne m'a pas attaquer ! Il ma sauvée ! _» criais-je mentalement .

Soudainement , plusieurs présences se firent sentirent autour de nous et nous aperçûmes tous les visages étincelants des Cullen .

* * *

_Prochain chapitre d'ici peu , en théorie ...Car je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de continuer car j'ai un autre scénario en tête (toujours en rapport avec Twilight) et cette histoire me fatigue un peu ..c'est nul de ma part je sais mais je vais voir selon vos reviews si vous préfériez avoir la suite ...que je ferrais dans ce cas mais sans la bâcler bien sûr !_

_Bisous !_


	10. Ch 10 : Relation

_Tralala pin pon ! ;D_

_bon voici le chapitre 10 (chapitre très important), je finirais WF mais il seras peut être plus court que prévue ..m'enfin on verra bien ! Vous aurez dus point de vue d'Edward dans ce chapitre !_

_Bon chapitre à vous et merci encore pour vos reviews , j'approche les 50 (**trop contente)** !_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 10

_Soudainement , plusieurs présences se firent sentirent autour de nous et nous aperçûmes tous les visages étincelants des Cullen ._

Le docteur ouvrait la marche et , en quelques secondes , se trouvait devant moi . Il se pencha doucement vers moi afin de ne pas créé de panique auprès de ma meute.

Sa main rafraichissante se posa sur mon museau et je sentis Jacob tremblé de colère à côté de moi .

- « _Jacob calme toi ...il est médecin ..._ » Eu-je le temps de penser puis je tombais , encore une fois , dans une nuit obscure où tout n'étais que néant .

Ce fut dans une pièce où l'air était bon que je me réveillais . A en jugé par la faible lumière qui transperçait le mur vitré , il devait être l'heure du crépuscule ..

C'était le moment de la journée le plus triste , la fin d'une journée et le début de la nuit ..

J'étais couverte d'un édredon sur le canapé de cuir . J'avais là une occasion de découvrir réellement la maison des vampires ''végétariens'' .

Le salon était vraiment une très belle pièce , les couleurs étaient claires et chaleureuses .

Quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge , attirant ainsi mon attention vers lui .

Pfouark …

Encore celui là ..Edward Masen . Je sais qu'il ma sauvé tout à l'heure mais ..tiens quand j'y pense , comment a-t-il pus me voir et arriver si rapidement …

J'avais la nausée et je sentais la bile monté dans ma gorge . Edward dus sentir quelque chose car il disparue l'espace avant de revenir , une cuvette à la main .

Je ne pus retenir mon déjeuner dans mon estomac . Le vampire pris mes cheveux délicatement afin que je ne les salisses pas .

Après m'être vidée très ..peu gracieusement , je rougis en levant les yeux vers Edward .

Comment se ridiculisé devant le plus beau vampire de l'univers tout entier . Je me giflais intérieurement d'avoir pensé ça . Ok il est magnifique mais ..euh..c'est un vampire tueur d'humain !

Il me regardait étrangement et une phrase que ma mère avait dit une foi me revint à l'esprit « tu es un livre ouvert , ma chérie . »

La malchance n'arrêtera donc jamais de s'abattre sur moi ? Monde cruelle .

Je remarquais alors ma position et ma tenue . Je portais une nuisette bleu nuit , Dieu soit loué : elle était plutôt longue et non transparente mais quand même ...De plus , mon visage relevé se trouvais à seulement quelques centimètres de celui d'Edward .

- « Ne t'inquiète pas , tu es en sécurité ici .Tu es chez Carlisle à présent . » Dit-il sereinement . « Ta meute est parfaitement au courant de l'endroit où tu te trouve et ton ..chef se trouve dans le bureau , à l'étage avec Carlisle . »

Vue l'expression de son visage , je devinais qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement les Quileutes .

- « Euh ok ... » marmonais-je . « J'ai quelques questions .. »

- « J'y répondrais dés que tu aura pris tes médicaments » Coupa-t-il avec fermeté .

Je n'aimais pas que l'on me parle comme ça mais je tenais trop à avoir mes réponses . Je pris donc les pilules et les avalais avec un verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table basse devant moi .

Edward s'assit à côté de moi et sa fabuleuse odeur me foudroya à nouveau . _Fabuleuse_ j'ai dit ?

Il me fixa attentivement , attendant sans doute que je commence .

Je déglutie bruyamment (rougeant au passage) et pris la parole :

- « Comment tu connais les Cullen ? Pourquoi tu tue les humains ? Pourquoi tu ma sauvé et t'es toujours là où je suis et aussi ... » commençais-je à toute allure avant de me couper face à l'expression facial d'Edward . Il semblait irrité .

- « Bon alors je vais commencer par le commencement . Je suis née en 1901 et je suis 'mort' officiellement en 1918 . C'était l'année de la grande peste et mes parents sont morts peu de temps avant que Carlisle me transforme en vampire . Au début je me nourrissais comme lui mais j'ai trouvé ça trop injuste de laisser des criminels , des assassins en liberté vue que les forces de l'ordre ne sont pas très ..enfin bref ! Ne crois pas que je suis comme ces sales vampires que nous avons vus tout à l'heure . Ils sont la honte de notre espèce , moi je ne tuerais _jamais_ des innocents . »

Mon rythme cardiaque accéléras face à cette révélation ..il était .._bon_ .

Il s'arrêta pendant quelques instants afin de juger ma réaction , ce qu'il vit dus l'encourager à continuer car il reprit presque aussitôt la parole .

- « Donc , Après avoir vécu ici pendant mes premières années en tant que vampire , j'avais décidé de partir pour continuer ma ''mission'' à travers le monde . Et puis un jour j'ai pensé revenir ici afin de voir un peu mon créateur et là nous nous sommes ..rencontré dans les bois . J'ai voulue boire ton sang pour être franc, ton odeur est si envoutante... » un grondement monta dans ma poitrine , ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward mais il n'en pris pas compte « Mais comme je te l'ai dit je n'attaque pas les innocents alors je me suis repris et j'ai remarquer que je n'entendais pas tes pensés alors que tu me fixais ..J'ai pratiquement tout de suite compris que tu était une louve , d'après tes réactions . Cependant , ton odeur est vraiment attirante alors qu'elle devrait me repousser , alors j'ai décidé que j'allais essayer d'en savoir plus à ton sujet . » il regarda le sol , gèné , puis redressa son visage vers le mien . Il planta encore son regard dans le mien , il était brulant et le rouge semblait liquide . « Je t'ai donc suivi , désolé . Je me sent ..très ..protecteur envers toi , bien que nous soyons ennemis d'après nos races respectives . » Il me fit un sourire en coin qui arrêta mon coeur l'espace d'un instant (temps pendant lequel je reprenais mes esprits)

- « Et ..Tu saurais qui m'a attaquer il y a de cela quelques jours ? » Le questionnais-je . Oui je n'avais pas oublier ma terrible nuit ..

- « Non , je ne sais pas . Mais je vais t'aider à trouver ton assaillant . » Ce n'était pas une demande mais carrément une affirmation , presque un ordre . Ses yeux brillants lançaient des éclairs .

- « Merci mais je sais me débrouiller seule . Je suis une louve tu te souviens ? » M'énervais-je , ma voix était froide et coupante .

- « Désolé mais tu ne sais _pas_ et oui je me souviens . N'oublie pas que sans moi tu serais déjà _morte_ . » Il accentua le dernier mots et je frissonnais face à son ténor énervé .

Je marmonnais quelque mots incompréhensibles puis je lui tendis la main pour conclure notre ''marché'' bien qu'il n'avait rien à gagner pour Edward .

Sa main était encore plus glacée que dans mes souvenirs . Plus douce aussi .

Avant que je n'ai pus dire quoi que ce soit , il avait amené ma main vers son visage et avait déposé un baiser dessus (la main) .

Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur incroyable . L'endroit ou elles s'étaient posées me semblait brulant et Edward lâcha ma paume lentement .

Mon cerveau était comme bloquée et je n'arrivais pas à pensées correctement . Tout ce qui me venait en tête était la sensation délicieuse que ses lèvres procureraient sur les mienne …

Je me baffais intérieurement tandis que le vampire me fit un grand sourire .

Il se leva ensuite et sortis de la maison , m'envoyant son odeur en plein visage lorsqu'il eu un courant d'air .

Oh mon Dieu , ne me dites pas que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'un _vampire_ ?

PDV EDWARD _( et oui )_

Mes pieds avançaient à une vitesse extrêmement rapide , même pour un vampire .

J'avais raconté ma vie et embrassé la main d'une louve ..._UNE LOUVE_ !

Mais il était trop tard pour pensés à nos stupides races ennemies .

Bella était une jeune femme et moi ...un vieux papy ..Mais un homme quand même !

Et je ne pouvais pas résisté à son charme , à ses grands yeux chocolats , à ses cheveux magnifiques , à son odeur ensorceleuse . Je devais me l'avouer à moi même : J'était amoureux d'Isabella Swan .

* * *

Fin , finit !

_Non je rigole , nous n'en sommes qu'au début !_

_Finalement , j'ai repris gouts à écrire cette histoire et je compte bien la finir !_

_Voilà , ce chapitre est asser court mais comme vous avez pus le constater il est vraiment important pour la relation potentiel (lol) entre Edward et Bella …_

_Qui donc à attaquer Bella à votre avis ? Vous le saurez très prochainement !_

_Bisous à tous ! ( et désolé pour les fautes ...un bêta ne serait pas de refus peut être , quand penser vous?)_


	11. Ch 11 : Consequence

_Hey salut ! _

_Désolééééée pour le manque de nouveaux chapitre ! Mon autre fiction me prends beaucoup de temps … Merci encore pour vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

L'atmosphère autour de moi était étrangement silencieux , seuls les battements saccadés de mon cœur rompaient le silence pesant .

J'étais en quelque sorte en état de choque après ma révélation sur mon ..amour ..pour Edward Cullen , ce vampire au physique irréel et à l'esprit mystérieux avait fait basculé mon cœur malgré nos différences raciales .

Je levais lentement ma main pour observer l'endroit où ses lèvres avait effleurés ma peau quelques minutes auparavant . J'avais l'impression que ma paume brulait pourtant elle semblait intacte .

Je n'ai jamais choisie ni voulue l'aimer , pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être d'un certaine manière imprégnée de lui jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme .

Perdue dans mes pensées , je ne me rendis pas compte que Sam et le étaient postés devant le canapé , le regard de l'Alpha de la meute était inquiet quand il se posa sur moi alors je lui fis un sourire rassurant .

Du coin de l'œil , je vis le vampire s'éloigné de nous pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité .

Sam et moi nous fixions durant quelques instants avant que je n'essaye de me lever , tout de suite arrêter par mon chef .

- « C'est bon je peux bouger , laisse moi me mettre debout s'il te plait . » L'implorais-je .

Il scruta mon état puis se déplaça afin que je puisse enfin me lever . Je flanchais légèrement sur mes deux jambes , mon corps étant engourdis après avoir dormis .

- « Tu devrais éviter de trop bouger pendant quelques temps, Bella . Tu es très faible en ce moment alors évite les transformations au moins pendant deux ou trois jours .Ordre du médecin. » Dit-il une fois que j'étais face à lui , enfin si l'on pus dire car il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et mon visage arrivait à la hauteur de ses abdominaux .

Je lui jetais un regard noir , j'aimais me transformée en ce moment , bien que cela me fatiguais beaucoup . Devenir une louve est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour me sentir ..vivante et l'habilité d'un animale agile comme l'est le loup est une qualité précieuse pour quelqu'un comme moi .

Sam me sourit gentiment et semblait compatissant pour moi .

En repensant de ma dernière transformation , le souvenir de Jacob me revint à l'esprit .

- « Et..Jacob ? La meute ? » Questionnais-je , la voix tremblante .

- « C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas , J'aimerais cependant te parler du vampire aux yeux rouges d'hier soir . » Il avait dit ça d'un ton très sérieux et grave .

Je me crispais , comment expliquer la présence d'Edward à mes côtés ...sans compter le fait que je portais _sa_ chemise , me trouvais sur _son_ dos et l'avais « protégée » quand Jacob avait voulue l'attaquer alors que ses prunelles (à Edward) étaient d'un rouge révélant son régime alimentaire .

- « Euh ..Ok .. » Balbutais-je , l'angoisse me faisant trembler de tout mon corps .

- « Tu as bien vue ses yeux mais tu la défendue . De plus tu semble le connaître . J'aimerais avoir des explications avant de demander à la meute de le tuer . »

* * *

_Bon alors là j'avoue que dans le genre « chapitre super court » , celui là bat des records ! _

_Désolée mais j'avais trop envie de le finir comme ça (qu'elle sadique) mais pour me rattraper , je posterais le prochain chapitre bientôt !_

_Voilà , au fait merci à ceux qui suivent ma deuxième fiction ;) !_

_bis , Mindy_


	12. Ch 12 : Ensuite

_Arghh , désolé pour le retard , je suis impardonnable …_

_d'autant plus que ceci est le dernier chapitre de WF , je ne vous en dit pas plus pour vous laissez lire ce dernier chapitre .._

_Il y aura peut être une autre suite plus tard , je ne sais pas encore …_

_bonne lecture :)_

_

* * *

_

_- « Tu as bien vue ses yeux mais tu la défendue . De plus tu semble le connaître . J'aimerais avoir des explications avant de demander à la meute de le tuer . »_

Je tremblais comme une feuille à présent , le dernier mot que Sam avait utilisé restait en quelque sorte bloqué dans mon esprit.

« Non ..vous ne devez pas le tuer .. » murmurais-je avant qu'un hurlement sinistre de loup ne fasse trembler la maison.

Epilogue ;

Cela faisait maintenant trente cinq ans que nous avions quittés Forks , Edward et moi.

Ma meute m'avait rejetée , enfin, Sam m'avait ordonné de choisir entre le vampire et les loups ...et j'avais fuis avec Edward.

Une partie de moi est morte ce terrible jour , j'avais été comme un fantôme durant de nombreuses années mais je m'étais finalement dit que ce qui était fait était fait .

J'avais de temps à autre des nouvelles de mon père et de Jacob par l'intermédiaire d'Alice , ma seule amie.

Mais ma vie se résumait à présent à errer dans le monde au côté de mon âme sœur , et cela pour l'éternité sans jamais vieillir ni savoir qui m'avais attaquer ..pour le moment.

FIN

* * *

_Oups , désolé c'est une fin un peu naze mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration ..Dsl ^^ '_

_Voilà donc merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire ...à bientôt !_

_(PS :n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un oeil à mes autres fic' , une nouvelle vas peut être sortir et sera Crossover entre Twilight et le fantôme de l'opéra , j'enverrais une AP à tout ceux qui le désirent par MP ou mail pour les non inscrits ^^)_

_Bisous , je vous aimes , Mindy_


End file.
